Through These Eyes
by tte-x
Summary: Lily and James. A masked reality, a deceptive desire and an anticipated stumble into love... and possibly an exit too.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Star light, shine tonight,  
Lead me towards the way.  
Let my hopes and wishes come true,  
Please do not lead me astray.  
  
One day I would like a prince,  
Someone who will love me for me.  
He will hold my hand, as we dance,  
Give me exactly what I need.  
  
He will cherish me because I am special to him,  
Be there for me whenever I desire.  
He will understand my every need,  
And never hurt me.  
  
Star light, shine tonight,  
Lead me towards the way.  
I will be his princess,  
And he will be my prince.'

Lily Evans carefully closed the tattered black book that lay perched before her. It was her favourite book, 'Poems of Love', everyday she would flicker to page twenty-three, and there would lay her most loved poem, 'Star Light'. Lily poured all her hopes and dreams into this poem, she wished that one day she would find her prince- someone who would cherish her.

She impatiently shook her head, making her thick auburn hair bounce gently below her shoulders. One of the things that enriched Lily from others was her brilliant scarlet locks, and of course her eyes, the brightest of emeralds. She placed the book carefully into an opened half-filled suitcase, as she was supposed to be packing for tomorrow, the beginning of her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily took a second to contemplate about what her seventh year would be like. As always, she would be extremely pleased to see her friends again. Lily would be even pleased to take part in her lessons again, just to be there would be great. She had even become Head Girl and took great pride in pinning her gold badge upon her Gryffindor robes. Lily didn't at all hate her home, or feel derisive against it, certainly not, she just wished that maybe her mother would be there with her, too. Or maybe her older sister, Petunia, would show a tiny bit of respect towards her, and not think that she was a freak because she was the only witch in the family.

She sighed, hastily brushing away a wavering claret strand from her view, and with a reasonable amount of force slammed her suitcase shut.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews are all greatly appreciated.  
Caz  



	2. Return Journey

Chapter 1: Return Journey

The following morning, Lily stood with her father at Platform 9 and ¾, at which the Hogwarts Express was situated. Mr Evans was a rather tall man with short black hair and cloudy grey eyes- which were concealed under thick black eyebrows. Lily's sister Petunia had chosen not to come for Lily's departure, as she did every year when Lily left for Hogwarts.

Lily kept a firm grasp on her trolley, which held two-bolted suitcases- both her luggages for Hogwarts. Mr Evans looked down at his daughter; a soft smile flittered proudly upon his face.

"You've grown up so fast," he said gently, "your mother would have been proud."

Lily smiled; she could do nothing else but smile. She always tried to act strong whenever the subject of her mother arose.

"I know, thanks dad," she replied.

Lily loosened her grip from her trolley and gently hugged her father, not letting go until the final hoot signalled from the Hogwarts Express, signifying that it was about to depart.

"Well, I better go," Lily exclaimed, grasping her trolley once more.

Mr Evans smiled again, before patting Lily on the shoulder, "Make sure you write, have a nice year, Lily," he said.

She nodded vigilantly, "Bye dad."

Mr Evans waved, and watched Lily embark onto the Hogwarts Express, along with the rather ample crowds of students.

-x-

The train was soon pervaded with the noise of students talking joyfully among each other while they tried to find seats for the journey.

Lily quietly packed her luggage away and turned in search for a compartment. However, she was interrupted from her action as a girl with sleek long black hair, and shining blue eyes ran towards her, and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"Herra!" exclaimed Lily, a wide grin quickly residing upon her brightened face.

Herra Findela had been Lily's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts; they met on the Hogwarts Express and almost immediately became friends. Lily felt that Herra was the only one she could open up to, the only person she could tell her feelings to without the worry of them spiralling elsewhere. Herra led Lily into an empty compartment near the bottom end of the train, away from the noise of the sifting students.

"How was your summer?" Herra asked, shutting the compartment door lazily, and then sitting opposite Lily, adjacent to the condensed window.

Lily shrugged idly, "It was alright," she replied. "Yours?"

Herra's face suddenly contorted into a loose frown, and she looked to the floor somewhat despondently, "Well it was alright, but I broke up with Dane," she replied.

Dane Summero, a seventh year Ravenclaw, had been Herra's boyfriend for the last two previous months at Hogwarts.

"That's too bad, what happened?" asked Lily, concerned.

Herra sighed and looked sombrely out of the blurred window, "I don't know, it just wasn't working, I guess," she replied. "Anyway, enough about me, I know someone who has their eye on you," she added, arching an eyebrow.

Lily scoffed indignantly, she knew immediately to who Herra was referring to, "Herra, the whole world knows that Potter has his eye on me," she replied hastily, expecting more of her friend.

A slight moment later, the compartment door rapidly swung open, and leaning loftily against the wooden frame was a tall, slim boy, with black messy hair and hazel eyes, which glinted eagerly behind thin glasses.

"Talking about me?" he asked pretentiously, before taking a seat next to Lily.

A handsome boy with dark, courtly slumped hair, followed the first boy into the compartment and sat next to Herra, who did not look opposing, but instead flushed.

"What, Potter?" asked Lily, the tone in her voice wavering irritably.

James Potter, a seventh year Gryffindor, had been infatuated with Lily the moment he had matched eyes upon hers. Lily, however, could not stand James, as she thought he acted rather arrogant and got into too much trouble by playing immature pranks.

"Rather hostile approach, Evans," replied James, trying to come over as offended, but failing quite miserably.

Lily rolled her eyes scathingly. "And where are the rest of your gang, or is it just you and Black?" she asked.

Sirius Black, a seventh year Gryffindor, was James's partner in crime. However Sirius wasn't in lust with Lily, but rather nearly all the Hogwarts girls were in lust with him instead.

"Well, considering we couldn't find them, and considering you have to go the Head Boy and Girl compartment with Prongs, we decided to grace you with our presence instead," answered Sirius simply.

Lily suddenly felt some strange, horrid rush of mixed annoyance and shock brush through her. How could this possibly be true? James Potter elected as Head Boy? She couldn't be sentenced with a year in such close proximity of this utter prat.

"You're Head Boy?" Lily asked dubiously, hoping Sirius's statement was just a crude joke.

James idly ruffled his unruly hair, before digging his left hand into his robes pocket, a short moment later he extracted a shiny gold badge and absently flicked it.

"That is correct," he answered loftily.

The same strange feeling dashed through Lily once again, like an unwelcome surge enlightening her to a most unpleasant and unfortunate piece of information.

"Oh c'mon, don't act like your disappointed," James said deviously in reply to Lily's utter illusion, wrapping an arm around her with a smirk.

Lily scowled and hastily shoved James away, "And what did you do to bribe Professor Dumbledore to pick you?" she asked sharply, "because there is no way on this planet that you could be picked out of free will."

James smirked in what could definitely be considered his trademark pretentious smile, which always seemed to make Lily's insides pang with anger. To some that smile could be considered charming, but most certainly not to Lily.

"Just my natural magnetism, I don't need to bribe," he replied simply.

Another thing that annoyed Lily about James was his arrogant manner, and as James answered, she found another pang of annoyance pinch her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Head Girl?" suddenly questioned Herra indignantly, seemingly offended that Lily had not told her.

"Sorry, I was going to," replied Lily quietly.

"Anyway, my sweet Lily, I think we should go to the Head compartment now, as Padfoot pointed out," informed James rather smugly, winking at Sirius, who smirked in return.

He disembarked from his seat and walked to the compartment door, he then leant against the frame casually, a playful grin tugging against his lips.

Lily resentfully stood up, as she had no particular option but to follow James. She was not going to abandon her responsibilities as Head Girl just because James was chosen to work along side her as Head Boy.

"Bye, Herra," said Lily with much resent, before following James out of the compartment door.

-x-

"Potter, aren't we supposed to be patrolling?" asked Lily impatiently, only a short while after she had been sitting rather stiffly in the Head compartment with James.

James studied Lily cynically from behind his thin glasses, as if she were a frustrating puzzle. He loved everything about her, from her flowing ruby hair to her bright emerald eyes, and how they would glow dangerously whenever he taunted her. She was a true picture of perfection, so beautiful and a wonderful personality to match.

"Dear Sweet Lily-" James began to say, but was hastily stopped short.

"Don't call me that, please," Lily countered bitterly.

James idly shrugged, and shuffled his hair once again before replying. "You know, you're so cute when you're angry."

"Is that why you persist in getting me angry?" sneered Lily irritably.

James Potter certainly did anger Lily, and unfortunately he did so on a large number of occasions. Over the previous years at Hogwarts, Lily seemed to be on the receiving end of most of his impudent pranks. James took immense joy in infuriating her, and then constantly asking her out- annoying her, if possible, even more.

"Yes, that and you get angry so easily," teased James.

Lily slightly scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm patrolling, like we're supposed to, Potter."

She concluded her remark and mounted from her seat before opening the compartment door, and leaving just in time to hear a muffled 'Bye sweet Lily'.

The meek sun gradually set, and the Hogwarts Express slowly became darker, enabling small wall-lights to flicker on and re-illuminate the train. Lily, who had been patrolling, smiled as she felt the train finally come to a halt, as she was keen to start her last year at Hogwarts.

After she and James had vacated the Hogwarts Express, they monitored the students as they departed the train, Lily then left to find Herra so they could begin the year together.

"Well, we're here!" sparked Herra cheerfully.

She had only just departed from the Hogwarts Express, and stood with Lily as the other students milled the grounds of the dark platform, all-huddling off in different directions. It was a rather cold night, and the twinkling star-studded sky was a dark, deep, entrancing purple.

"Yes, we are, its kind of scary isn't it? I mean, our last ever year at Hogwarts," said Lily, shuddering from the coldness panging her face.

Herra nodded in agreement, "I guess, but we just have to enjoy it," she replied cheerfully, before linking Lily's arm and leading her to one of the many cream carriages silhouetted against the darkness.

The main factor Lily admired most about Herra was that she was a great optimist, she seemed to be more inclined to look on the bright side of things, as if always looking for the good thing out of a bad situation.

Lily, having been guided by Herra, emerged next to one of the carriages. To some, the carriages seemed to operate by some undistinguishable, or invisible creature. However, they were actually directed by Thestrals, fleshless creatures with dragonish heads and pupil-less white eyes. Few people could actually distinguish the Thestrals, because to be able to see them, you had to have previously seen someone die. At a young age, Lily had seen her mother die; however, she had not recollection as to how she had died.

Herra bounded into the empty carriage that rested before them, and sat down on a cushioned seat adjacent to the window. Lily followed after Herra, however she only reached one leg up into the carriage before was interrupted.

"Evans, you're forgetting something!" surfaced a loud voice from the mass of crowds behind her.

Lily frowned at the call of her name, and sharply turned back round to see a content James Potter smirking at her rather roguishly

"What, Potter?" Lily questioned, annoyed. She sprung back down from the carriage, and turned to watch James irritably

James didn't answer Lily's question, but instead took her wrist and escorted her away from the carriage, leaving Herra aghast. He finally directed her to the end of the line of carriages, and they reached a larger, and slightly grander, carriage with a large gold 'H' imprinted on its side.

"Let me guess, Head Boy and Girl carriage?" asked Lily bleakly, once James had released her wrist.

"Correct, again," answered James, stepping into the carriage and extending an arm out for Lily.

Lily didn't really see the reason why she had to sit in a different carriage. The Head Boy and Girl carriage looked almost exactly the same, and it was only a short period of time in which she would be travelling in it. The only major difference was the large gold 'H' engraved on the side, and the appearance being slightly more elegant then the normal carriages. It was still the same style, the same colour, the same Thestrals.

Lily quietly sighed and stepped into the carriage, not taking James's absently floating hand as she did so. She sat opposite him and stared solemnly out through the window at the Thestrals in silence.

James noticed Lily's posture and frowned, "I can't see them," he said quietly.

Lily slightly jerked as James broke the stillness, and she looked towards him. "How do you know they're there?" she asked, "Or did you, well, did you see anyone-"

"Someone told me about them, and that you have to have seen someone die to be able to see them," James replied quietly to Lily's rather frayed question.

Lily grimaced, "Yeah, I wish I couldn't see them," she said sombrely.

James smiled, not the type of mischievous smirk he was notorious for, but instead a genuine caring smile which sparked a strange feeling through Lily.

"Sorry about that," he replied.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one es finito. Reviews are appreciated! 


	3. Divulgence

Lily left the carriage alongside James a short while later and monitored the students entering the castle. It looked magnificent, as if it were a glowing palace descending upon high imperial grounds. Several lights illuminated from interior rooms, and torch-wall lights helped endure the elegant aura of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"C'mon, keep going," called out James impatiently as the students took time to enter the castle.

"James, don't hurry them!" snapped Lily sharply.

"But I'm starving!" retorted James, just as another cluster of chattering third years entered.

Having monitored the students entering the Castle (as they were instructed to do so in their letter), Lily and James were both enabled to enter the Castle and take a seat at the Gryffindor House table, which nestled adjacent to the other three house tables in the Great Hall. Lily immediately found Herra and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Sorry for leaving earlier, James had the pleasure of telling me about the Head Boy and Girl carriage," apologised Lily, mimicking the words 'Head Boy and Girl carriage' to resemble James's voice.

Herra waved a hand amidst in the air to show that it wasn't a problem; she was about to reply when a voice cut across.

"Congratulations, Lily."

Kristy Marlon, a seventh year Gryffindor girl of long dark brown hair and pale grey eyes, smiled at Lily. Along side her sat Lorraine Peretta, another seventh year Gryffindor girl, but instead she had short blonde hair and green eyes, however her eyes were not nearly as bright as Lily's.

"Yeah, well done on getting Head Girl!" congratulated Lorraine.

Lily felt her cheeks flitter slightly red, "Oh, thanks!" she replied.

Along side Kristy and Lorraine sat the remainder of the seventh year Gryffindors- the Marauders, four boys who were each the height of popularity and infamous troublemakers, hence the group name 'Marauders'.

One was Remus Lupin, a boy with light brown hair and amber eyes, and he always seemed to have a strange pallid look about him. Remus was perhaps the most sensible boy out of the group having previously been prefect with Lily. But if James could still be Head Boy after managing to get into so much trouble, Lily didn't quite believe that having such a high position could justify your sensibility.

Peter Pettigrew also was an element of the group, he was a short and rather chubby light-haired boy. Peter seemed to idolise the rest of the group, particularly James and Sirius.

Sirius Black rather haughtily took lead of the Marauders, along with his sidekick James Potter, of course. It was both him and James who each achieved the reputation of getting into the most trouble out of all students to ever saunter the grounds of Hogwarts, and they both took great pride in sustaining that status, or so it seemed.

The Great Hall held four long wooden impending tables for each of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the front of the Hall was the horizontal staff table at which all the current Professors sat, including Albus Dumbledore- Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Golden plates, goblets, and cutlery were lined with parallelism to the benches where hungry and eager students were seated. Glowing candles absently hovered amidst within the deep-purple ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the outside sky. Lily smiled contently to herself as she looked round at her surroundings, she was happy to be encircled by her friends and to be back at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall almost abruptly quietened as Dumbledore ascended from his seat. Bright blue eyes twinkled behind his thin glasses that rested loosely upon his crooked nose. He wore robes of dark blue that were freckled with bright yellow stars, and his long white beard was folded into his belt.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts!" he extracted merrily while smiling broadly at the students, who all roared with applause.

"Yes, a kind welcome back too our old faces, and our new faces. There is a time for such draining speeches, but it is not now. It is time for the sorting," Dumbledore called. He gestured a long pale hand towards the huddle of first years that stood fretfully at the back of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher directed the anxious students towards the very front of the hall. She wore robes of deep green, and her hair was moulded into a very tight bun. The students' footsteps echoed with Professor McGonagall's drumming heels as she continued to walk through the Hall. In her hands she clutched a stool with a rather battered old hat perched upon it, and as she reached the staff table she placed the stool and hat on the raised platform before the table.

"Try not to be nervous, you will each be sorted into your Houses, either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. That house will become like a second family, and you will be a respected member," explained Dumbledore, "at the end of each year, one House will win the House Cup by means of achieving the most House points. Points are rewarded to a pupil whenever a Professor or Prefect feels they are deserved. However, they can alternatively be taken away when also deserved."

The first years slightly fidgeted uneasily and continued to watch Dumbledore, most with looks of utter anxiety upon their faces.

"But, before we begin, there is a small matter I would like to alert our seventh years about," proclaimed Dumbledore, earning mixed looks of perplexity and apprehension from the students sat before him.

"Let me assure you, it is nothing bad, quite the contrary actually," he countered, noticing the many anxious expressions distorted before him. "There is a new seventh year student who is additionally going to be sorted along with the first years today."

Abruptly, many eyes darted through the Hall, all carefully searching in expectance for the new seventh year student among the group of first years. And in immediate verification stood a tall girl with long silky blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was extremely pretty, and looked very much like a Veela- an extremely beautiful woman who could also be just as ugly by transforming into a hideous bird like creature.

Across the Great Hall now sat many boys with puckish looks upon their faces as they stared positively entranced with the girl- who in return shyly flushed and smiled.

"Forgive me for embarrassing you, Miss Cuppolt," said Dumbledore clearly after a moment of silence.

The girl rather graciously smiled, before looking towards the front of the Hall where the hat and stool still dwelled.

"Miss Cuppolt has transferred from the Beauxbatons Wizardry Academy in France, I'm sure she will be happy to introduce herself in more detail later. However, I'm sure you are all eager for the feast, so let the sorting begin," said Dumbledore, he turned and bestowed a courteous nod towards the battered hat still perched on the stool, which surprisingly returned the nod.

Following the exchange of gestures, a large crease tore near the rim of the hat, the tear then quickly developed until it was swallowed into a dark mouth-like hole.

The hat then began to sing,

'Welcome again dear students,

But I dare say what to.

This year will bring a different element,

And not a good one too.

You may believe I'm just a hat,

Which gets its glory from singing a song.

But you will have to look close,

Don't interpret my message wrong.

So you shall try me on this night,

As your nerves bite away.

It is time to discover now,

Which house will guide your way.

Will it be brave Gryffindor,

Where daring stand out from the crowd.

Or maybe loyal Hufflepuff,

Where those just and true shall fit proud.

Not to forget smart Ravenclaw,

Where stand those witty and wise.

And lastly cunning Slytherin,

Where belong the ones with a disguise.

So come on and try me on,

Don't be afraid.

For I am the Sorting Hat,

And I shall tell you the House that will light your way.'

The Great Hall broke into immense applause, however some students sat with perplexed looks upon they're faces, Lily was no different.

'This year will bring a different element,

And not a good one too.'

She curiously raked the words over, however she was distracted as Professor McGonagall loudly began to call first year students names. She clasped a long worn piece of parchment in her hands, which slightly trailed onto the marble floor.

"Abbot, Marie," Professor McGonagall called.

A fairly short girl with auburn hair slowly ambled out from the crowd of first years. She hesitantly walked to the stool and sat down- unease obvious upon her face. The Hall remained quiet as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Marie's head, completely overshadowing her. The only noise to be heard was the very distant mumbling from underneath the Sorting Hat. Marie twitched nervously as she continued to be assessed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" finally roared the Sorting Hat, causing the Hufflepuff table to burst into applause. Marie stood from the stool and nervously joined the Hufflepuff table.

The sorting continued for a short while, and then finally Miss Cuppolt was the only student yet to be sorted. Many eyes again glued upon her as she continued to examine the Sorting Hat, her cheeks slightly flustered.

"Cuppolt, Sandra." called out Professor McGonagall, finally rolling up the piece of parchment held tight in her hands.

Sandra flicked a strand of glossy blond hair from her eyes, and in a brisk pace walked and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, half-concealing her immaculate complexion. The Great Hall closely focused on Sandra as the Sorting Hat whispered words only she could here. Lily felt a strange mental trickling sensation run through her, but she didn't quite know why.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat finally bellowed. The Gryffindor table erupted with applause, whilst many boys from other House tables frowned hopelessly at their great loss. Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat from Sandra's head and gestured with her hand for her to stand and join the Gryffindor table. Sandra smiled joyfully and bounded from the stool, she flicked her hair away from her eyes once again before walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, once the applauding students had quietened and were all properly seated. "Now that we're contently sorted, let the feast begin."

Dumbledore swiftly waved his hands, and many different varieties of food filled the empty golden plates that rested upon the tables. The Great Hall spouted into enormous chatter, and students almost immediately began to pile food onto their plates whilst talking amongst each other.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Sandra," addressed Herra once she had ladled several potatoes onto her plate. "Was it Beauxbatons Professor Dumbledore said you transferred from?"

Sandra nodded, "Yes, it's very different in France," she replied. Lily frowned, Sandra did not sound French at all, in fact she had a fairly British accent.

"Oh, but I'm not French, though," she added, answering Lily's slight uncertainty, "No, I moved to France when I was ten because my parents split up, but now I live back with my dad."

Herra and Lily exchanged empathetic looks, however Sandra only lingered sullen for a meek moment before smiling.

"It's alright though, I always try to think positive about things," she replied.

Lily smiled, Sandra's optimism reminded her slightly of Herra. She seemed very glad to be at Hogwarts, and willingly answered everyone's questions.

Across the table, James and Sirius were both discussing something to each other in hushed voices. 'Probably their latest prank of the week,' Lily told herself indifferently. James and Sirius often got into trouble, it seemed that Professor McGonagall's office had become almost a second home to them. James caught Lily's eye and winked at her defiantly, Lily glowered tetchily and turned back to her lasagne, she had yet to be lured by James's 'charms', and she didn't intend to be at all.

There was a loud outburst of noise as everyone mounted from their benches and left through the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall. Lily left Herra and turned towards the staff table, Dumbledore watched her approach and smiled.

"Good evening Miss Evans," he said, "I trust you are having a great evening?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, thanks Professor," she answered politely

A short while later, James belatedly appeared from behind Lily and positioned himself next to her. "Sorry, Professor," he apologised.

Dumbledore nodded and sat down on a seat behind the staff table. "Not to worry, Mr Potter," he replied, he then conjured two wooden seats and gestured for Lily and James to sit down.

"Firstly, congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Girl, I'm sure you will be sufficient for the position, and will not let me down. I just want to inform you of your duties and such things you are labelled responsible for," explained Dumbledore, "you will have to monitor the corridors on a nightly basis for an hour after nightfall, except for Saturdays-- just to certify that no one is where they shouldn't be. Naturally, you must keep an eye out everywhere when possible, and if you see any disruptions make sure to act upon them."

Lily re-ran what Dumbledore had just explained to her, it didn't appear to be too much work, just monitoring and watching. James, however, looked rather disappointed; Lily had no doubt that he was distraught about his troublemaking days coming to an end.

"Why so sad, James? I chose you because I think that you have the ability to act responsible, even if you do not regularly show it." said Dumbledore.

James slightly shrugged, "my mum almost fainted when I showed her my letter," he replied.

"Well, James, I'm sure your parents are extremely proud of you," said Dumbledore, "Forgive me, but I can't waste anymore of your time. I'm sure you'll both be pleased to know that you have to monitor the corridors tonight for an hour, then you are free to go to sleep."

Lily nodded, however resentfully did so, "Okay, thanks Professor," she replied. She felt very tired, and would prefer nothing more but to enter into a peaceful slumber.

"The password to your common room is 'Lemeno Drop'," said Dumbledore, he then ascended from his seat and approached before Lily and James. "Please excuse my impoliteness, I do have something that needs to be attended to," he added, before leaving James and Lily and exiting through the Entrance Hall.

"Well, sweet-" began James.

"Potter!" countered Lily quickly, causing James to mockingly jump and shield himself.

For six years, Lily had been in the centre of most James's pranks, and Merlin, how he annoyed her. Constantly showing off, as if he had a natural arrogant glow about him. Always asking her out, his lips curled in that same impish grin and his eyes glinting hopefully while he awaited Lily's answer, which evidently was always 'NO!' Perhaps that was why James had now abandoned calling Lily 'Evans', but instead insisted on called her 'Sweet Lily', annoying her even more.

Lily pretty much struggled to find a good thing about James Potter. Sure, he was smart, very smart in-fact. And he wasn't doing too badly in the looks department either; all those years of Quidditch certainly hadn't hurt him any. He also had a strange flair with words; he always somehow managed to charm his way out of the trickiest of situations. But still, James never failed to bring out the fiery temper in Lily.

"Err, Lily?" asked James strangely, swaying his hand before Lily's face, as if to test her awareness

Through her idleness, Lily noticed something levitating directly before her eyes. She frowned at the strange figure, before finally distinguishing it's purpose and immediately pushing the hand away.

"Oh, err- sorry," apologised Lily, focusing her vision, "So, should we split up? It would be easier,"

James shrugged indolently and lightly ruffled his hair with his left hand, flaunting another irritating trait that Lily disliked.

"Well, actually, I was thinking that maybe--" descended James, rather roguishly, "Maybe, we could just sort of pretend that we've patrolled, and go to sleep... now," he suggested, arching a dark eyebrow.

"Really, Potter!" scolded Lily tetchily, "I have no idea why Professor Dumbledore chose you if you're just going to neglect your position,"

James dejectedly lowered his eyebrow, however he then lightly chortled, "Like I told you earlier, Sweet Lily, just my natural magnetism,"

--

So Lily, accompanied with James, supervised the Hogwarts corridors for an hour. Then finally, just as she found herself growing increasingly tired, the eleven o'clock chimes sounded, signalling that the shift was over and that both Lily and James were able to enter the quarters of the Gryffindor common room

"Lemeno Drop," recited Lily quietly to the portrait of The Fat Lady who guarded the interior of the common room. The door slowly swung open, and Lily, followed closely by James, clambered into the warm, circular, and welcoming room.

"'Till tomorrow, Sweet Lily," pledged James, before lightly hammering up the black spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory. Lily disregarded James's bidding, and began to ascend the separate staircase that escalated to the seventh year girl's dormitory. She had every intention of bounding into a long, tranquil, refreshing sleep- even though she was to be awoken early the next morning. However, she was prohibited from her deep intent as a sullen familiar voice called her name.

"I waited for you," Lily jerked awkwardly at the echo of her friend's voice reflecting frigidly through the room.

She slowly turned.

A head of sleek black hair was just visible from behind one of the two maroon squashy-armchairs placed before the glowing hearth. Lily walked towards where her best friend sat, and slumped into the vacant armchair with slight perplexity- why was Herra waiting for her?

"Thanks," she answered oddly.

Lily curiously glanced at Herra; she was staring solemnly into the flittering fire, eyes wide and unblinking. She looked uncharacteristically sombre, and her complexion was pale and dull.

"What's wrong?" questioned Lily lightly.

Herra hunched her shoulders, "I don't want to talk about it here," she replied in a dense voice.

Lily frowned, "Well, you can come outside and tell me," she suggested, taking her friend by the wrist and leading towards the portrait hole.

Lily carefully opened the portrait door, and after closing it, guided Herra away from the fairly harassed Fat Lady.

"Lily, won't we get into trouble? It's eleven o'clock," fretted Herra uneasily, darting her eyes cautiously at her surroundings.

"Of course we won't, I'm Head Girl. Anyway, what's wrong?" asked Lily attentively

Herra took a slow intake of breath, and slightly shrugged. "Well, it's not that important, really."

Lily hooked an eyebrow in amusement, "Sure it isn't, you just look so miserable for no real reason," she contradicted.

Herra only slightly smiled, "well, it's actually to do with Sandra. You're probably going to think I'm ridiculous for saying this, but, I just- well, I really don't like her," she asserted awkwardly.

Lily frowned in slight disbelief, she had expected something much more extreme than merely disliking Sandra

"Herra, she's only been here for one night, how do you know you got her squared up right?" asked Lily pryingly.

Herra crossed her arms over her chest and lazily slouched against the near wall. "Well, when everyone was talking to her in the common room she was acting really nice, y'know, the way she was earlier. But when she finished talking to Kristy, she turned to me and scowled. I mean, what does that tell you?" she asked indignantly

Lily was still perplexed, there had to be something else - Herra couldn't solely be upset over Sandra acting a bit impudent.

"And that's all, Sandra being nasty?" Lily asked again, trying to extract the finer details.

Herra nodded, "It was just a bad feeling I was sort of receiving. And then she started talking to Sirius, well I wouldn't exactly call it 'talking', I mean, she was bloody all over him--"

Lily smiled to herself triumphantly; she had uncovered the real truth behind Herra's sadness- Sirius Black. Herra had told Lily about her slight lust over Sirius near the end of their sixth year, and Lily had no doubt that Herra was unhappy about Sandra getting close to Sirius.

"And what are you smiling for?" asked Herra heatedly, frowning at Lily.

"Nothing- well actually, I just knew he would be pulled into this," answered Lily plainly to Herra's demand.

Herra opened her mouth in protest, but then closed it a moment later in defeat. "W- what do you mean, you knew he would be pulled into this?" she questioned again, her voice rising slightly in pitch.

"Oh, c'mon Herra, you told me you liked him ages ago," Lily answered simply, rolling her eyes mockingly at her friends attempt to cover her lust for Sirius.

Herra stood stiff for a moment, "Ok, so yeah, maybe- maybe it was more to do with him, but still... I have got a bad feeling about her," she replied quietly.

"See, I knew it," Lily replied, smiling contently with success. "And Sandra's only been here for one night, give her a chance," she added cordially

Herra only tilted her head, apparently thinking it over, "All right, whatever," she replied half-heartedly.

"Great!" answered Lily, satisfied.

"So can we at long last get some sleep now?"

A/N: Chapter 2 es finito, thanks for reading.


	4. Light a Match

Light a Match

Lily was relieved when she heard the familiar eleven o'clock chimes, and wasted no time in directly heading back to the Gryffindor common room. She clambered into the portrait hole and immediately climbed up the winding staircase to the seventh year girls' dormitory, eager to sleep.

She crept into the dormitory and quietly shut the door, not wanting to wake anyone up. All was quiet except for the slight snores that escaped from one or two of her dorm-mates. Lily slinked over to her bed and climbed under the covers of her warm duvet, she turned to her side while resting her head on her pillow and before long fell asleep.

She woke the next morning refreshed and alert, and in a much better disposition. She smiled to herself as the week sunrays shone through the dormitory window.

"Morning, Lil's," chimed a voice to the right.

Herra was perched crossed legged on her bed, still in her maroon pyjamas.

"Morning, Herra," replied Lily.

She yawned and lazily untangled herself from under her duvet, the cold air braced her as she clapped her feet to the floor. Kristy and Lorraine had gone already, and in their departure had left their beds very untidy and unmade. Sandra's bed was also empty, but neatly made.

"Any plans for today? You haven't got duty tonight, have you?" asked Herra, rising from her bed while stretching her arms in an upward motion.

"No, I don't think so," Lily replied, "I guess we could finish off our homework, just to get it done."

"Lily!" squealed Herra instantly in protest, "It's a Saturday, people aren't supposed to do homework on a Saturday."

-x-

"Herra, are you done yet?"

Lily was indolently leaning against the dormitory door, impatiently waiting for Herra to finish platting her half-braided hair.

"Why are you taking so much time today, Herra?" Lily asked again. "Wasn't it you who said beauty was superficial," she added in a teasing voice.

Herra grunted and fastened the finished braid with a black bobble. "Correct, Lil's, and I'm merely trying to improve my appearance," she replied simply, now patting the creases in her pale blue top.

"OK, so when you're done trying to look immaculate, can we please leave? It's all ready twelve a clock," complained Lily.

Herra laughed quietly to herself and sprang off her bed, "Nothing is perfect, Lil's," she replied.

She walked to the door and gestured for Lily to open it- who took great contentment in doing so. Lily had expected the common room to be empty at this time of the day, as it was unusual for people to linger in the mornings. Yet, four boys were still sat on separate maroon sofas, talking animatedly while laughing together. Lily recognised these boys to be the Marauders, and quickly signalled at the portrait door to Herra, however, she was cut short as someone called her name.

"Lily!" beckoned James.

She turned round reluctantly.

"Yes, Potter?" she asked promptly.

James frowned, "must we be so hostile?" he asked naively with an arched eyebrow.

"When you're wasting my time, yes- I think so," answered Lily.

James mockingly sighed and shook his head in a satirical manner, "Well Evans, Professor Dumbledore wants us to go to a meeting with him tonight about the Hogsmeade trips," he replied, overly-emphasising the words 'Evans'. "He asked for me and you to meet him in the Great Hall at nine o'clock."

Lily nodded slowly, slightly taken aback as she had expected James to come out with one of his usual jeering comments.

"Oh. Ok, thanks," she replied coolly, shifting her eyes away from James and moving towards the door.

"So, James didn't waste your time?" suddenly called out Sirius..

"No, not that time," replied Lily, before opening the portrait and door and leaving with Herra.

-x-

Since Lily and Herra had undoubtedly missed breakfast, they instead proceeded out into the school grounds. The sun made a coy appearance, but nevertheless, Lily thought it was rather cold.

They walked to the edge of the lake and sat upon the grass, before staring into the deep depths of the clear icy water. This was Lily and Herra's favourite spot, they loved sitting by the edge of the lake while watching light ripples form across the surface. In the summer, they would even risk dipping their toes in to feel the cool sensation against their skin.

"Cold day," said Herra, gazing up to the clear blue sky that was lightly scattered with small pearly clouds.

"Yeah," agreed Lily, gushes of wind brushing across her face.

As Lily continued to watch the lake, she noticed a dark murky shadow gradually grow taller and wider upon the surface of the water. She quickly turned around to see what was casting the shadow and instantly scowled when she saw whom the shadow belonged to.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked irritably, loathingly watching the tall figure in front of her.

Lucius Malfoy was a seventh year Slytherin and showed every sign of purest dislike for anyone who wasn't a pureblood wizard or witch, like himself. He took great pleasure in teasing those more gullible and weaker then him, and took immense pleasure in insulting Lily because of her muggle heritage. He had sleek blond hair that was tightly combed back behind his face and cold piercing eyes.

He towered over Lily with a malevolent smile crinkling his pale lips. "Oh, so the mudblood is back," he finally said in an icy tone.

Herra abruptly rose from the ground and faced Lucius, utter detest shelling her face. Lily grabbed Herra and pulled her back down to the ground.

"What's wrong, Evans? You can't stand up for yourself, or are you just... scared?" he snarled, his eyes glinting in a callous manner.

Lily glared at Lucius, her face growing hotter by the second. How could one person cause so much fear and pain towards another? Malfoy did not bother Lily with his insults, but she had saw plenty of other people get extremely upset over his unpleasant remarks.

"Go away Malfoy, or you will regret it," Lily said through tightly clenched teeth.

Lucius bitingly laughed and took a further step towards Lily, who in return stood, her face inches apart from his pale pointed one.

"Or what, mudblood?" he asked derisively, "Will you report me?"

At that very moment, rushed footsteps echoed across the ground, and an instant later, James Potter along with Sirius Black had emerged by her side.

"Malfoy, get out of here and leave Lily alone," James said shortly, stepping before Lucius, Sirius avidly at his heels.

"Potter, stay out of this," Lily jabbed quietly, feeling the heat slowly rising inside her. However, James ignored Lily's order and continued to glower at Lucius.

"Why should I listen to you, Potter?" retorted Lucius, now focusing his eyes on James.

Several people had stopped what they were doing, and instead were ardently watching the small circle enveloping Lily.

Sirius stepped up from behind James and withdrew his wand from his back trouser pocket. "Because if you don't, things will get pretty ugly," he threatened, pointing his raised wand at Lucius's chest.

He scowled at Sirius and hastily pushed his wand away, lingering his gaze on Lily momentarily before finally walking away. Lily sighed as she watched him walk across the grounds towards the castle. She was capable of handling his snide comments herself, without James intercepting and causing a big scene, like he usually did when she was in what looked like a vulnerable position.

"Look, Potter, you don't have to stand up for me," Lily stung.

James scowled at the distant figure and quickly faced Lily, outraged, "Do you think I'm just going to let him talk to you like that?" he asked in tones of fury and irritation.

"Potter, I'm quite capable of standing up for myself," Lily snapped angrily. "You don't own me so don't try to!" she shouted tetchily, taking Herra by the arm and leading her away from an obviously affronted James.

-x-


	5. Callous Attack

Chapter 4: Callous Attack  
  
Lily was relieved when she heard the familiar eleven o'clock chimes, and wasted no time in directly heading back to the Gryffindor common room. She clambered into the portrait hole and immediately climbed up the winding staircase to the seventh year girls' dormitory, eager to sleep.  
  
She crept into the dormitory and quietly shut the door, not wanting to wake anyone up. All was quiet except for the slight snores that escaped from one or two of her dorm-mates. Lily slinked over to her bed and climbed under the covers of her warm duvet, she turned to her side while resting her head on her pillow and before long fell asleep.  
  
She woke the next morning refreshed and alert, and in a much better disposition. She smiled to herself as the week sunrays shone through the dormitory window.  
  
"Morning, Lil's," chimed a voice to the right.  
  
Herra was perched crossed legged on her bed, still in her maroon pyjamas.  
  
"Morning, Herra," replied Lily.  
  
She yawned and lazily untangled herself from under her duvet, the cold air braced her as she clapped her feet to the floor. Kristy and Lorraine had gone already, and in their departure had left their beds very untidy and unmade. Sandra's bed was also empty, but neatly made.  
  
"Any plans for today? You haven't got duty tonight, have you?" asked Herra, rising from her bed while stretching her arms in an upward motion.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Lily replied, "I guess we could finish off our homework, just to get it done."  
  
"Lily!" squealed Herra instantly in protest, "It's a Saturday, people aren't supposed to do homework on a Saturday."  
  
-x-  
  
"Herra, are you done yet?"  
  
Lily was indolently leaning against the dormitory door, impatiently waiting for Herra to finish platting her half-braided hair.  
  
"Why are you taking so much time today, Herra?" Lily asked again. "Wasn't it you who said beauty was superficial," she added in a teasing voice.  
  
Herra grunted and fastened the finished braid with a black bobble. "Correct, Lil's, and I'm merely trying to improve my appearance," she replied simply, now patting the creases in her pale blue top.  
  
"OK, so when you're done trying to look immaculate, can we please leave? It's all ready twelve a clock," complained Lily.  
  
Herra laughed quietly to herself and sprang off her bed, "Nothing is perfect, Lil's," she replied.  
  
She walked to the door and gestured for Lily to open it- who took great contentment in doing so. Lily had expected the common room to be empty at this time of the day, as it was unusual for people to linger in the mornings. Yet, four boys were still sat on separate maroon sofas, talking animatedly while laughing together. Lily recognised these boys to be the Marauders, and quickly signalled at the portrait door to Herra, however, she was cut short as someone called her name.  
  
"Lily!" beckoned James.  
  
She turned round reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" she asked promptly.  
  
James frowned, "must we be so hostile?" he asked naively with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"When you're wasting my time, yes- I think so," answered Lily.  
  
James mockingly sighed and shook his head in a satirical manner, "Well Evans, Professor Dumbledore wants us to go to a meeting with him tonight about the Hogsmeade trips," he replied, overly-emphasising the words 'Evans'. "He asked for me and you to meet him in the Great Hall at nine o'clock."  
  
Lily nodded slowly, slightly taken aback as she had expected James to come out with one of his usual jeering comments.  
  
"Oh. Ok, thanks," she replied coolly, shifting her eyes away from James and moving towards the door.  
  
"So, James didn't waste your time?" suddenly called out Sirius..  
  
"No, not that time," replied Lily, before opening the portrait and door and leaving with Herra.  
  
-x-  
  
Since Lily and Herra had undoubtedly missed breakfast, they instead proceeded out into the school grounds. The sun made a coy appearance, but nevertheless, Lily thought it was rather cold.  
  
They walked to the edge of the lake and sat upon the grass, before staring into the deep depths of the clear icy water. This was Lily and Herra's favourite spot, they loved sitting by the edge of the lake while watching light ripples form across the surface. In the summer, they would even risk dipping their toes in to feel the cool sensation against their skin.  
  
"Cold day," said Herra, gazing up to the clear blue sky that was lightly scattered with small pearly clouds.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lily, gushes of wind brushing across her face.  
  
As Lily continued to watch the lake, she noticed a dark murky shadow gradually grow taller and wider upon the surface of the water. She quickly turned around to see what was casting the shadow and instantly scowled when she saw whom the shadow belonged to.  
  
"What, Malfoy?" she asked irritably, loathingly watching the tall figure in front of her.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a seventh year Slytherin and showed every sign of purest dislike for anyone who wasn't a pureblood wizard or witch, like himself. He took great pleasure in teasing those more gullible and weaker then him, and took immense pleasure in insulting Lily because of her muggle heritage. He had sleek blond hair that was tightly combed back behind his face and cold piercing eyes.  
  
He towered over Lily with a malevolent smile crinkling his pale lips. " Oh, so the mudblood is back," he finally said in an icy tone.  
  
Herra abruptly rose from the ground and faced Lucius, utter detest shelling her face. Lily grabbed Herra and pulled her back down to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Evans? You can't stand up for yourself, or are you just... scared?" he snarled, his eyes glinting in a callous manner.  
  
Lily glared at Lucius, her face growing hotter by the second. How could one person cause so much fear and pain towards another? Malfoy did not bother Lily with his insults, but she had saw plenty of other people get extremely upset over his unpleasant remarks.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, or you will regret it," Lily said through tightly clenched teeth.  
  
Lucius bitingly laughed and took a further step towards Lily, who in return stood, her face inches apart from his pale pointed one.  
  
"Or what, mudblood?" he asked derisively, "Will you report me?"  
  
At that very moment, rushed footsteps echoed across the ground, and an instant later, James Potter along with Sirius Black had emerged by her side.  
  
"Malfoy, get out of here and leave Lily alone," James said shortly, stepping before Lucius, Sirius avidly at his heels.  
  
"Potter, stay out of this," Lily jabbed quietly, feeling the heat slowly rising inside her. However, James ignored Lily's order and continued to glower at Lucius.  
  
"Why should I listen to you, Potter?" retorted Lucius, now focusing his eyes on James.  
  
Several people had stopped what they were doing, and instead were ardently watching the small circle enveloping Lily.  
  
Sirius stepped up from behind James and withdrew his wand from his back trouser pocket. "Because if you don't, things will get pretty ugly," he threatened, pointing his raised wand at Lucius's chest.  
  
He scowled at Sirius and hastily pushed his wand away, lingering his gaze on Lily momentarily before finally walking away. Lily sighed as she watched him walk across the grounds towards the castle. She was capable of handling his snide comments herself, without James intercepting and causing a big scene, like he usually did when she was in what looked like a vulnerable position.  
  
"Look, Potter, you don't have to stand up for me," Lily stung.  
  
James scowled at the distant figure and quickly faced Lily, outraged, "Do you think I'm just going to let him talk to you like that?" he asked in tones of fury and irritation.  
  
"Potter, I'm quite capable of standing up for myself," Lily snapped angrily. "You don't own me so don't try to!" she shouted tetchily, taking Herra by the arm and leading her away from an obviously affronted James.  
  
-x-  
  



	6. By Light of the Moon

Chapter 5: By Light of the Moon

Lily spent the next few hours of the day exploring the Hogwarts corridors with Herra. This was something she had never took time to do before, (except at nights, as she was obliged to) and was amazed at all the things she had not noticed about Hogwarts after being there for almost seven years.

"I have never walked so much in my life," complained Herra once they were back in the Gryffindor common room, each sitting on one of the squashy armchairs before the flickering fire.

"I bet you have," argued Lily jokingly.

Herra sighed and stretched out her arms. "Y'know, its quite remarkable about all the things we haven't really noticed about Hogwarts until today," she replied idly.

Lily nodded and reclined back further into her chair, "yeah, I never knew about the portrait of Screeching Mordarra," answered Lily. "Remind me never to wake her up again."

Earlier in the day, much to Lily and Herra's misfortune, they had become acquainted with the portrait of 'Screeching Mordarra', a women who would screech at the top of her voice if woken up. However, Lily and Herra managed to use the silencing charm on Mordarra to cease her screaming.

The last rays of the sun illuminated the castle with a radiant orange mist, and as the remains slowly sunk, a dark blanket was cast over Hogwarts.

"I better go to the Great Hall for this meeting," said Lily jadedly, springing to her feet and brushing her auburn hair back out from her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Herra replied, watching Lily as she stepped towards the portrait hole. "Hey- aren't you going to wait for James?"

Lily span back round, she frowned as she thought about what happened earlier with James. She didn't know if she wanted to wait for James, or even if he would want to speak with her anyway. Lily had caught a glimpse of James's despondent face just before she had turned to leave with Herra, but she managed not to feel one bit guilty.

"No, I'm just going to go now," she answered.

"You're not still angry with him? He was only trying to help, Lil's," disputed Herra.

It was the tone of Herra's voice that caused a slight pang of guilt to spill through Lily.

"Yes, but don't you ever think he helps too much. It's like he has to be there all the time. If anything ever goes wrong, he has to be the hero and rescue me, when I'm quite capable of rescuing myself!" exclaimed Lily, watching Herra's mouth form a perfectly defeated 'o'.

"Ok, but- I know that you don't really see eye to eye with James, but, just think about it- why do you think he tries to rescue you so much?" asked Herra pensively, she didn't wait for an answer, but instead dodged up the spiral stairs to the dormitory.

-x-

Lily carefully closed the portrait hole door behind her and glanced at her watch, it was just coming up to nine o'clock so she sped up her pace to make sure she wasn't late. The castle was rather quiet, the only noise was the slight whistling of the wind tapping against the windows.

Lily reached the Great Hall and peered inside to see if anyone was there. She spotted the isolated figure of James Potter leaning with his back against the staff table, he was staring across at the large circular window at the very back of the hall. Lily quietly walked crossways to James, he didn't shift at all, in fact, he seemed determined to stare through the window at the back of the hall.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evans," projected a serene voice.

Dumbledore was stood placidly behind the staff table.

"Good evening, professor," said Lily.

James was still absorbed with the window at the back of the hall, he hadn't seemed to notice Dumbledore arrive. Lily gently nudged him in an attempt to stir his attention. Indeed, he quickly shook his head away from the window, his dark hair sticking up in yet more odd angles.

"Oh, err- sorry professor," he apologised gingerly.

"It's quite alright Mr Potter, too many late nights, I dare say," dismissed Dumbledore with a kind smile.

"Straight on to it, then. As you are both Head boy and Girl, I have called on you both to discuss the first Hogsmeade weekend and when it would be appropriate for it to take place." Dumbledore said. "Any ides as to when it should be?"

"How about just before Christmas," suggested Lily, "students can buy their presents and it's a ideal time- just before people leave to go home."

"Excellent. Yes, before Christmas would be a model time with all the festivities and such, agreed Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, halting to watch James.

"Yes, before Christmas sounds good," he replied, not sounding like he particularly cared too much at all.

Lily frowned; James seemed to be acting very immobile tonight. Maybe it was because of what happened earlier, but no... James hadn't acted like this before.

"Then it's settled. I think December the 20th will do fine, a Saturday," replied Dumbledore readily. "Please remind students that they must have forms if they wish to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yes, professor," Lily assured politely.

"Thanks for you're cooperation- not that I doubted it. I must be going now, please excuse me," Dumbledore said with a final smile, before turning on his heel and quietly leaving the hall.

Lily stood silent for a moment, expecting James to say something, however he just silently nodded his head and walked out from the Great Hall in a rather fast pace. Lily frowned as she watched James exit in such an immediate manner. She was confused, why was he acting like this? Was it because of her, had she really upset him so much? Lily sighed and looked down at her shoes, a small knot of guilt rose in her stomach. She couldn't have upset him- but he never had reacted like this with her before. James always seemed to bounce right back whenever she had been tetchy with him.

Lily looked up gazed around the Great Hall. She was completely alone, only surrounded by tables and the usual daily decorations. The ceiling was studded with twinkling stars, just like the outside night sky, however this did not comfort the small knot at the bottom of her stomach. A new thought suddenly hovered as she continued to look round, why was James looking through the back window so densely earlier?

Lily's curiosity overtook her and she let her feet carry her towards the window at the rear of the hall. The wind steadily whistled against the window as she drew nearer, she peered through the misty glass only to see the darkness slightly blended with the light radiating from the moon.

Lily jumped as she heard a sudden loud noise echo from outside the window, not the whistling of the wind, but something far more louder and deeper. She stepped closer and pryingly listened intently against the window. However, when the noise came again, it was much more defined. It sounded deep and rumbling, much like a dog's bark.

As Lily watched and listened closer, she noticed a large dark figure silhouetted in the distance. It was unmistakably the figure of a dog, but a very large dog. It seemed to be coming closer as she could hear its steps echoing across the outside grounds very clearly. However, the dog was not alone, it was accompanied by what looked like the outline of a tall stag. The stag trotted towards the dog and Lily watched in astonishment as both silhouettes slowed down their pace and started to saunter next to each other, almost humanlike.

She peered closer as the stag and dog came nearer the window, in definite view shot. Lily could now see the shimmering colours of the animals as the white light reflected onto them from the moon. The dog was large and black with masses of shaggy fur which bounced as it continued to trot. The stag was tall, with a shimmering brown coat that shone beautifully against the moonlight. As Lily continued to watch, she noticed that the dog and stag had suddenly stopped moving, and from what she could see, they were scanning the grounds. However, they then rapidly rotated in Lily's direction, their newly visible eyes turning to match hers as if they had just sensed her presence. Lily jumped in shock as the stag and dog watched her, had they sensed her-after all, they had immediately turned round to look at her. She slightly softened her expression as she stared back at the two animals. There was something about them, their eyes... they were so familiar. She was extremely confused, not to mention surprised- why would these two animals be at Hogwarts...had they come from the Forbidden Forest? They seemed so humanlike in the way they moved together and watched her.

Lily was interrupted from her tangled thoughts as a loud, piercing howl echoed across the grounds, causing her to jerk again and the stag and dog to immediately run away in the opposite direction.

-x -


	7. Magic Cockroach

Chapter 6: Magic Cockroach

Lily awoke the next morning as if she had only had half the amount of sleep she had actually slept for. It was very cold, even as she lay under the covers of her duvet. The girls' dormitory was illuminated only by the natural daylight, other then that there was no sign of the bright sunrays at all.

Lily sleepily sat up in her sheets and glanced around the room. It didn't take her long to establish that she was the only person awake, as everyone else was clearly asleep. It was only seven a.m., and today was a Sunday, so no one would feel the need to wake up so early.

She stared intently across the dormitory, pausing to look out of the opposite window from her bed. She had not forgot the events of last night, how James had acted so differently and just as inexplicably- about the dog and stag. The howl was also another bewilderment to Lily, she remembered how it had echoed across the grounds like a sharp, piercing cry of pain.

She frowned and ran her hands through her knotted hair, only to feel a mass of kinks and curls. She sighed as she stepped down from her bed and pulled on a pair of maroon slippers before reaching for her green night robe. She needed to empty her head of her current matted thoughts, so decided to grab her favourite poetry book, 'Poems of Love' and exited down to the common room.

She hadn't really had the chance to read anymore, going back to Hogwarts bought back all the hectic-ness that disabled her from doing such things like reading. Lily closed the dormitory door softly behind her and quietly descended down the spiral staircase, it was only until she reached the bottom step that she realised that she was not alone.

Reclined on one of the sofas close to the back end window, clearly asleep, was James Potter. His head was resting against the arm of the sofa, and he was sprawled across with his arms lightly hugging his waist. He was wearing grey pyjama trousers and a navy blue T-shirt that flattered his toned torso quite pleasantly. Lily watched as James continued to exhale gently, she considered whether to wake him- but was saved from making any effort as his eyes suddenly flickered open and he stared wide-eyed around the room.

"Good morning, James" said Lily, smirking as she watched his eyes spin round to match hers.

"Ah, Lily, I always wanted you to be the one to say that to me," he said impishly, gaining his usuall composure by sitting up and smirking ardently.

Lily sighed, but was nevertheless slightly relieved that James was actually talking to her, she had expected him not to.

"What are you doing down here?" Lily asked.

James frowned as if he was struggling to remember what he was doing in the common room himself, "Well, I woke up really early about three a.m." he finally said, "and I came down here because I couldn't get back to sleep, and I guess I must of fell asleep,"

Lily frowned, still slightly confused, not about why James was down in the common room, but why he walked away so rashly without a word to her the previous night.

"I was wondering, why did you walk away so quickly last night?" she asked.

James smirked and ruffled his unruly hair. "What, did it bother you?" he questioned.

"No, I was just expecting one of your childish remarks before you left," Lily answered edgily.

James laughed, "So it did bother you, sweet Lily," he said, obviously not expecting an answer.

"Whatever, Potter," Lily argued irritably. "Not that I care, but where were you hurrying off anyway?"

"A Marauder never reveals his secrets," replied James simply, " anyway, I know you didn't go to bed until gone past ten,"

"How do you know?" Lily asked cynically, watching the corners of James's mouth curl upwards.

"A Marauder never reveals his secrets, Lily,"

Lily rolled her eyes at his satirical reply, she dreaded to think about the Marauders 'secrets' or even their newest plans, as they were more than often dangerous. However, James took a large contrast to this- as he was a fully-fledged Marauder and excessively proud of it.

"Usually, I wouldn't mind more interrogating off you, but I have to catch up on my sleep, see you later, sweet Lily," said James, getting to his feet and turning towards the curled staircase.

"Ok, Potter," replied Lily, taking a seat on the now-vacant sofa and finally opening her book.

James span around from his position at the top of the staircase and turned to watch Lily keenly, "I knew James wouldn't last long," he mocked.

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, somewhat bemused.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that I witnessed you calling me James earlier, not Potter," he answered readily.

"Err- yes, you did," Lily replied.

"So I take it that when you feel bad about something you call me James, but when everything's fine you call me Potter?" James questioned, leaning across the glossy black banister while watching Lily.

"What do you mean when I feel bad about something?" snapped Lily, shutting her book quickly and turning to watch James.

"Like earlier, you were feeling bad about what you said yesterday," he supplied instantly.

Lily could feel her cheeks glowing red, what right did James Potter have to say that she was feeling bad about anything she had said to him?

"I call you Potter for a reason, because there's times when you annoy me, like now, and you deserve to be called it!" sniped Lily, watching James's patronising smirk broaden as her voice became louder and higher.

"Will you just go up to your dormitory?" she added angrily, scowling at James who seemed to be growing happier by the second at Lily's expense.

"If you wish, Lily," he added teasingly, before turning and entering his dormitory.

Lily sighed and rested back further into the sofa, she had yet again lost her temper with James- which by now was happening on a weekly basis. Deciding to disregard all thoughts of James, she cleared her mind so she could read without any mental distraction.

She wearily opened her book once again and began to scan through the pages, pausing every now and again to read a poem she rather liked in more depth. The tranquillity lasted for thirty minutes until the calling of her name interrupted her.

"Lil's?" asked a quiet voice to her right.

Lily unburied her head from her book and peered up to see Herra watching her oddly from the top of the girls staircase, she was also dressed in her night-robe, but navy blue instead of green.

"Hey, Herra," replied Lily, patting the space next to her on the sofa and hinting for her to sit down.

Herra began to slowly walk down the staircase and sluggishly sat down onto the sofa.

"Why are you down so early?" she asked, yawning.

Lily frowned as she recovered the thoughts she had only just recently spent time forgetting.

"I guess I couldn't sleep, but I think I know why," she replied thoughtfully, closing her book and perching it onto her lap.

"Why?" asked Herra, curiously.

"Well, last night when I went to the meeting about Hogsmeade, I stayed down in the hall after it finished on my own for a while, and I saw something out the window." Answered Lily quietly. "There was a stag and a dog chasing after each other on the grounds- and they even turned round to face me and just stared-, but- they were so humanlike, and there was something about them that reminded me of something. Anyway, then there was this awful loud howl that scared them away."

Herra's eyes grew wider as she listened to Lily's reminisce. "Are you serious?".

Perhaps it did sound a bit farfetched, after all, it was very unlikely to see a stag and dog running around the Hogwarts grounds together- not to forget hearing a ear piercing howl.

"Of course I'm serious, but you can't tell anyone," Lily replied quickly.

Herra laughed at Lily's intent look of caution, "What, afraid people will think you're delirious Lily?" she asked lightly.

Lily glowered at Herra, who in return smiled softly.

"Only joking Lil's, of course I believe you," she asserted. "But that's a bit strange, what do you think they were doing?"

"I don't know," Lily replied bemusedly, "but the funny thing was that James was looking out the window closely before I came in, and then he rushed off as soon as Professor Dumbledore left and didn't say anything to me."

Herra's expression quickly turned to utter disbelief as soon as Lily finished her sentence, "He didn't speak to you, bloody hell Lil's, I cannot believe that!"

"I just spoke to him now and he's back to his normal manner, y'know, annoying the hell out of me," replied Lily wearily, "so you can-"

However, Lily did not get to finish her sentence because at that moment a voice curtly interrupted her, "Talking about Prongs are we?"

Sirius Black stood casually leaning against the black banister at the top of the boy's staircase. His lips were frayed into a playful grin. Sirius was wearing what Lily supposed were his muggle clothes- baggy dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He made his way down the spiral staircase and parked onto the sofa next to Herra.

Lily was suddenly very much aware that Herra and herself were still wearing their night-robes, while Sirius was dressed in his day clothes.

'Prongs', was the nickname the Marauders had given to James, Lily had no idea why they chose this name, and didn't particularly care.

"Problems on the marriage front?" Sirius asked wryly.

Lily irritably shook her head, "I would never be crazy enough to marry Potter, " she replied. "How long were you listening to our conversation for?"

Sirius idly scratched his hair and shrugged, "Just so I could hear that Prongs allegedly wasn't talking to you, but is now- did he see you this morning?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, he was down here when I came down earlier," she replied.

"And he didn't die of fright, did he?" Sirius asked again.

Lily frowned. "What?" she snapped incredulously.

"Well, you're exactly as fresh as a daisy in the morning, are you Evans?" he replied puckishly, patting down his neatly slumped hair.

"And you are?" asked Herra, stepping into the conversation, casting a cynical glance at Sirius.

"Not me alone, you as well, Herra," he replied, winking at Herra, who rolled her eyes in an attempt to conceal her crimson face.

There was a sudden bang that echoed across the common room, and a moment later, a very tired and agitated looking Remus Lupin stood leaning against the front of the portrait hole.

"Moony, are you all right?" asked Sirius abruptly, quickly moving towards Remus.

Remus merely nodded his head and swept a pale hand through his damp hair, "Yeah, I, err- guess, " he panted.

Remus, also known as 'Moony' to the other Marauders, was the only Marauder Lily actually liked to be in company of, she had previously been a prefect with him and got to know him as a good friend.

Lily's thoughts rang with concern, why was Remus looking so pale and tired? He normally carried this look, but at the present moment he was looking exceptionally ill. Beads of sweat were formed on his forehead, and his eyes were dull and lifeless, reflecting the rest of his appearance.

Sirius's frown deepened, he took a step closer towards Remus and they began conversing in hushed voices that only he and Remus could possibly hear. As they continued whispering, Remus' expression suddenly turned from anxiety into complete shock and his eyes widened immensely. He frowned tautly and swept a glance towards Lily, who was now feeling completely confused.

"Are you okay, Remus?" asked Lily.

Remus slowly nodded, "Just a run in with Peeves," he breathed. "For some reason, he was accusing me of a making loud howling noise. He's been accusing everyone, actually."

Lily frowned. "Something did howl last night, I heard it," she answered.

"Really?" asked Remus.

She considered whether to tell Remus about what happened last night and decided to go ahead as her concern deepened. "I stayed on my own in the Great Hall for a while after a meeting about Hogsmeade trips, and when I was looking outside the window I saw a stag and a dog running across the grounds, and then I heard the howl-"

Lily halted, she had noticed Remus and Sirius exchange glances.

"Oh, that's strange- they could've been from the forest... strays, maybe," replied Remus slowly, as if he was holding on to every word.

Lily felt herself grow slightly dubious towards Remus, "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked again.

"Certainly," he replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence until another voice broke the stillness.

"Hey, what's going- Moony are you okay?"

James Potter came running down the boy's staircase, he too had the same uneasy expression as Sirius.

"Magic Cockroach, I think we need Peter, too," said Remus, nodding his head towards the portrait hole.

James nodded, "Oh, sure, you're going to have a bit of a job waking Wormtail up though," he replied.

"Nah, it won't be that hard, don't forget how much I like a challenge, Prongs," replied Sirius, before sprinting up the boy's staircase and instantly opening the seventh year boys' dormitory door.

Lily was completely confused, she had no idea what was happening so decided to wait in silence along with James, Remus and Herra until Sirius returned. A short while later, he appeared from his dormitory with a fully dressed Peter Pettigrew tailing his feet.

"He was already up," Sirius said in reply to the many looks of confusion as Peter paced down the stairs after him.

"What's going on?" asked Peter strangely, peering in perplexity at the many anxious faces.

"I'll explain now, please excuse us," replied Remus, smiling benevolently at Lily and Herra before quietly opening the portrait hole door and climbing out, shortly followed by Sirius, James and Peter.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" asked Herra, once the Marauders had closed the portrait hole door behind them.

"I don't know, but they usually do conceal things- but that was just strange, even for them," said Lily peculiarly, milling over the events of the past few minutes.

"I wonder what was wrong with Remus?" asked Herra again, staring at the portrait hole fixedly with a frown.

"That's what I was thinking, he usually looks tired and ill, but I don't think I've ever saw him look so bad," replied Lily, creasing her forehead.

"Y'know, we could just listen to what they're saying...their only behind the door," said Herra, with the air of hopeful curiosity.

"Herra, we can't listen to their conversation!" snapped Lily indignantly, rather surprised at Herra's idea to intercept, "what type of people would that make us?"

Herra sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right... as usual," she said indolently.

"You know it," joked Lily. "C'mon, we should get changed. I thought you were going to die of embarrassment earlier, with what Sirius said."

Herra laughed, and her cheeks flushed red again, "I think your right, c'mon then... 'not-so-fresh-as-a-daisy-in-the-morning'," she said, linking Lily by the arm and steering her up the girls staircase.


	8. Contradiction

Contradiction

Lily left for breakfast that day with Herra at the Gryffindor table. They sat idly talking about their first week until Sandra came and sat opposite them.

"Hey Sandra, how's your first week going?" asked Herra, as Sandra placed her bag down

"It's going great, I really like Hogwarts," answered Sandra.

Herra nodded and at that moment James Potter and Remus Lupin walked to the Gryffindor table. James sat next to Sandra and Remus next to James.

Lily noticed that Remus was looking much better, his face had regained its usual tint, and his general appearance was no longer so dull and dead.

"Sorry about walking out so rashly on you two earlier" said Remus sheepishly, after he had seated himself.

Lily and Herra both disregarded the apology and smiled.

"Hi, James," said Sandra, smiling at James who smiled in turn.

"Are you going to Quidditch tryouts tonight?" he asked.

Lily frowned, she didn't think Sandra was the type of girl to play Quidditch and was rather startled when she replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try out for Chaser, but my broom is currently in ruins... so I don't think I'll make much of an impression if I fly on one of the school ones," replied Sandra with a small frown.

"Yeah, it wouldn't make much of an impression riding one of those antiques. You can ride mine if you like though, it's an Astra Two Thousand," he smiled smugly at the mention of his top of the range broomstick.

"Wow, really James? That would be great!" shrieked Sandra, beaming.

Lily silently snorted. It was typical for James to act friendly around a pretty girl, this was partly one of the reasons why she would always refuse to go out with him, she didn't want to be another one of his short period girlfriends. Most girls would jump at the chance to go out with James Potter, captain of the Quidditch team, a mischief-maker and at the peak of popularity. James, along with Sirius Black, were both considered heartthrobs. He had had previous girlfriends, but not ones that lasted for long. He also didn't seem to share the same kind of appreciation with them as he did with Lily. He never gave other girls nicknames like 'Sweet Lily', he never annoyed the living hell out of other girls, and he never constantly bragged and boasted around other girls.... no, that was specially reserved for Lily Evans.

What was James doing? Why did he always act so different around Lily? So arrogant and conceited, as if he always had to impress her. But with other girls he was sweet and generous, sure he was a bit arrogant around them, but that was a trait he constantly withstood. Lily didn't understand James.... not that she wanted to, of course. But she didn't understand how he would act so kind to other girls and then dump them after a period of a week or so. And why did he consist in being extra haughty and puckish around Lily, as if he was the greatest gift to mankind? Maybe if James didn't act so arrogant, Lily would maybe, just maybe consider going out with him... but that was a thought too farfetched to ever materialise. Lily didn't want someone arrogant and bigheaded, heck no, she wanted someone kind, gentle and loving... in short, the complete opposite of James Potter.

"Hey, Lil's?" asked Herra's, breaking Lily's tangled thoughts.

"Sorry," replied Lily quietly, pushing her abandoned plate of toast and scrambled eggs away from her.

"Thanks again James, I'll meet you later for practice," said Sandra, rising from her seat and kissing James on the cheek.

"No problem, Sandra," James replied hazily, smiling in a somewhat stupor as she left the Gryffindor table.

"You do know you have duty tonight, don't you?" asked Lily, once James had steered his head away from Sandra's direction.

"Oh, yeah... I should be back by then anyway." Lily flashed James a cynical glance, "c'mon, Lily. I'm the captain, I have to be there for the tryouts,"

Lily shrugged, "Whatever Potter, just remember that you have responsibilities- however hard that may be."

-x-

Lily spent the remainder of the day basking around the Hogwarts grounds with Herra, before finishing off their pieces off homework that had to be completed. When the vestiges of the sun slowly descended away, the orangey-red sky sunk into an entrancing deep midnight blue.

Lily had been monitoring the Hogwarts corridors for quite some time now, and as usual, all was silent except for the rattling of the wind outside. As Lily had expected, James was nowhere to be seen. And as the minutes marked away, she grew tedious of thinking he was coming and decided to cast her mind upon different things.

However, that was until there was the distant sound of footsteps clapping against the solid ground. Approaching Lily was a rather grubby looking James Potter. His Gryffindor Quidditch robes were sprayed with mud, and his left cheek was stained with a line of dirt, just stopping short by the curve of his chin.

"Don't tell me Potter, you were at tryouts?" asked Lily, pursing her lips into a frown.

"Yes, and since you asked, I am still appointed captain and head of the team," replied James instantly, with clear smugness intended.

He was late again, but had nevertheless made it, as did his recurring bragging.

"Y'know, Potter, if you spent half your time doing your duty as you do being pompous, you would actually be very responsible," retorted Lily.

James's smug smirk quickly deteriorated into a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, with slight annoyance.

"It means, Potter, that sometimes you are so arrogant, it's surprising you can walk through the entrance door carrying that awfully enormous head!" spat Lily. "And if you're going to be late, just don't bother coming at all."

"And that wouldn't bother you at all, would it Evans? You try to get away from me as much as possible," countered James stiffly.

Lily was rather taken aback by James' reply. He had never reacted so strong with that type of approach towards her.

"And you still don't know why I try to get away from you," she said incredulously.

"Then please, enlighten me. I want to know why I am considered a constant prat to only you," there was a taut tone to James' voice.

Lily halted, overtaken by James' reaction, but then with no hesitance decided to continue.

"Fine. It's because of the way you are. Sometimes you're so full of yourself, that it's the best thing to do," she said calmly.

James only watched Lily, as if he was incapable of any further words. His face was no longer contorted into annoyance, irritation or anger, but instead it was frail and dense.

"And that's what you think of me?" he asked, in what seemed pained serenity.

Relentless of his somewhat crestfallen posture, Lily nodded.

"Yes, it is," she said.

For a moment, James looked like he was about to run, perhaps even rage, but no. He just stood, still and rigid.

The eleven o'clock chimes echoed through the corridor, breaking the awkward silence that was now aligning between her and James. She took once last quick glance at James and silently left.

-x-

* * *

A/N: Yes, I finally updated. I have been very busy lately with school work and things.  
Thanks for reading!  



	9. The Ripples in the Lake

The Ripples in the Lake

Lily awoke the next morning only as the sun began to ascend. She had again awakened earlier then everyone else and so had a huge amount of time to get dressed and ready before starting the day.

Progressively, the rest of the seventh year girls woke. Kristy and Lorraine were the first to leave the dormitory after preparing themselves for the day, leaving Lily, Herra and Sandra alone.

Lily was reclined on her bed, eyes down, double-checking her Potions homework that was to be handed in that day. Herra was tying her hair into a low bun while watching herself in the large mirror at the back of the dormitory. And Sandra was sat on her bed, applying some mascara while peering in the pocket mirror that she held at eye level in her left hand.

Lily didn't really feel the need for cosmetics. She thought they were material goods that only covered your natural beauty.

"Lily, was James alright when your were both patrolling last night? He seemed quite angry about something when he came to the common room," suddenly asked Sandra.

Lily paused from checking her homework and looked up at Sandra with a loose frown.

"Oh, umm- yeah. You saw him after duty?" asked Lily, unwilling to tell the true details.

Sandra nodded, "Yes. I wouldn't have made the team if it wasn't for him letting me ride his broomstick," she replied.

Herra softly laughed, but noticeably so. "I'm sure you would of found a way," she said shrewdly.

Sandra scowled, and her flawless complexion creased. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"Oh, nothing," answered Herra dryly.

Lily watched in astonishment as Sandra and Herra glowered at each other, each face as livid as the other.

"Oh. Don't worry Herra. I don't want Sirius, so you can keep your comments to yourself," spat Sandra.

Herra's face deeply reddened and her eyes narrowed immensely. "And does that mean you could have Sirius if you wanted him?" she shot.

Sandra sweetly smiled, "I'm half Veela, of course I could.," she taunted.

"Really? Because I thought you were half hag, half insufferable bit-"

"Oh shut up Herra. I don't think Sirius would ever go out with you anyway, "interjected Sandra, before hastily leaving through the dormitory door and slamming it shut behind her.

"I don't think she's too happy with you, Herra," croaked Lily, once the door had thrashed loudly against its frame.

Herra shrugged, "Like I seriously care. Anyway, what's going on with you and James?" she asked.

Lily frowned as last nights conversation with James sprung back into her mind. Maybe she had gone too far that time? She had obviously upset him.

"I just lost my temper with him, I mean, he was late, again. So I guess I just lost it."

"What did you say to him?" Herra asked.

"Well, we started arguing about him being late- and then I said that he was arrogant. So he asked me if that's what I really thought of him, and I- I said yes,"replied Lily quietly, feeling herself turn slightly regretful about her words.

"Lily, why do you always push him away?" asked Herra musingly.

Why did she always push him away? She always thought it was because he was so egotistical and pig-headed around her, but at the present moment- that didn't seem like a valid excuse.

"I don't know, there's so many sides to him. There are sides I like, and sides I hate," she replied prudently

"But you can't hate him. I mean, I know he can act a bit conceited, but he's not that bad," mediated Herra.

Did she really hate James? Or did she just strongly dislike him? Over the years she had always thought that she did hate him, but if she felt guilty about possibly upsetting him, that couldn't truly be hate.

"No, I don't hate him," she replied, now studying the spiral patterns adorned across the ceiling.

"Well, then speak to him," suggested Herra with a small smile.

Lily didn't know whether she wanted to speak to James. Usually she would have given almost anything just to get away from him. But feeling the small familiar bubble of guilt lurch in her stomach, she slowly nodded in response.

-x-

The lessons that day went rather quick for Lily, she had also lightened up a considerable amount after receiving fill marks for her Charms essay. However, as the time progressed by she found herself growing slightly tense, and whenever she would catch James's eye, he would pretend not to see her and look the opposite way.

Lily left to monitor the Hogwarts corridors that night at the usual time of ten o'clock. She had yet to speak to James, and didn't particularly expect him to show up tonight anyway. Even so, she still walked the corridors, pausing every now and then to glance at her watch for the time.

She was just passing the entrance hall when she realised that the large oak doors were slightly ajar, allowing the outside icy air to seep through and sharply embrace her. She halted and considered whether to close the doors and carry on patrolling. But as her curiosity increased, she decided to creep through the gap and quickly look outside.

Lily shuddered as the cold air gripped into her and she briefly looked for any sign of motion. She was just about to enter back into the cascading warmth of the castle when she noticed a distant figure crouching over the lake.

Not wanting to disregard the person, she skulked over to where the lone figure was squatted. It could easily be a student- and students were not permitted to explore the grounds after dark. But as Lily drew closer, she distinctively recognised indeed who the figure belonged to and felt her stomach jolt as his shadowed face span round to match hers.

"James, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

He didn't reply, but instead turned back towards the lake and continued to stare at the light ripples forming upon the surface.

Lily felt extremely confused, what was James doing out in the grounds this late at night? And more so, why was he alone?

She kneeled down beside him, however he was still intent on staring at the lake.

"James, please listen," she said, now slightly annoyed. James was acting much unlike himself, and she even started to feel taunted, as if this was merely a set-up.

James grunted. "Go on then, Evans." he said hastily.

"Ok. I'm sorry James. I shouldn't have said **some** of those things. It's just sometimes you can act that way," she said incisively.

James faced her, "So, I take it that I'm just so arrogant sometimes, that I can't even pull my head out of my ass and realise what I act like?" he asserted, his breath rising wispy vapour in the cold air.

Lily frowned, "No. Not all the time, James. But you can't say you're not sometimes. Look, I'm not going to beg, so either except my pained apology or- or don't,"

James paused, as if he was considering what Lily had just said, however there was a clear glint in his eyes. ."Okay. All right. Even though I do sometimes act arrogant, it's just hard hearing- never mind," he stopped.

Lily watched as James scooped up a small rock from the earth beside him and tossed it into the water, causing light splashes to erupt on the surface as the rock slowly sank beneath the ripples.

"Sorry, James," Lily said.

He opened his mouth in response, but before he got a chance to reply, a loud thud sounded from behind where they were sitting. Lily span round, Sandra had just disembarked from James's broom, her cheeks crimson and her blond hair waving gently in the wind. Lily suspected that James had allowed Sandra to ride his broom again and she frowned as Sandra turned to face her.

Suddenly, it seemed that all Lily's feelings of remorse had seemed to evaporate, and the current circumstances did indeed seem like a plan fabricated from Potter.

"Oh, Lily. I didn't know you were here," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah. I think I better go," replied Lily shortly, standing up from James, who clasped her hand tightly and squeezed it with a small smile.

Lily paused for a moment, swayed into a mid-reverie triggered by the strange surge that had just overcome her.

"Bye, James."


	10. By the Firelight

By the Firelight

The next few weeks came past rather quick for Lily. It seemed like no time at all when it was early November. The weather had become considerably colder and an icy draft was common among the air whenever students were to go out into the grounds.

Lily continued to patrol the corridors whether James was there or not, sometimes he was delayed because of Quidditch practise. Lily didn't particularly mind, she had gotten slightly warmer to James and had even managed to not loose her temper with him since their last feud, even though he did sometimes annoy her.

Herra and Sandra were still angry at each other. They were boty unable to pass without exchanging lethal glances and muttering obscenities under their breaths. Lily didn't feel the situation was worth attempting to mediate; she too didn't like Sandra, but would prefer to keep it under wraps- rather then cause another argument.

Sandra had kept her promise to stay away from Sirius. And instead had became closer to James, who seemed like he didn't mind one bit, unlike the rest of the male students who had took to shooting furtive glances when they thought James was not watching. Herra would often come out glowing after a conversation with Sirius, and Lily didn't completely see why they weren't going out yet. She knew Herra would jump at the chance to go out with Sirius, but 'she didn't want to sound desperate and ask him herself'- as she had put it in a previous conversation.

On one of the first nights of November, Lily found herself patrolling the corridors- without James, as he was at Quidditch practise. Lily supposed he was practising for the game against Hufflepuff the next week. She stopped short by a small window in the western area of the school and just visible by squinting was the Gryffindor Quidditch team, hovering like red blurs across the Quidditch pitch. Lily had never kindled to playing Quidditch, she preferred to watch and show support, but playing was an entirely different thing. She turned from the window just as a player made an impressive dive towards a very small hovering piece of gold- The Golden Snitch. She suspected the player was James, as he was of course the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and an extremely good Seeker with excellent reflexes- and he made no mistake in making sure everyone knew it, especially Lily.

She continued to walk. A slight chill was wafting through the corridors, but was nevertheless pleasantly panging against her skin. She suddenly heard a quiet murmur impending from the adjacent Charms classroom to the left; she stopped walking and hesitantly listened.

The classroom door was slightly ajar, so Lily quietly walked towards it and leaned against the polished surface, listening intently. She could hear a soft feminine voice from inside, followed by a much more deeper masculine voice.

"It should work out right," said the soft voice.

"Good, I knew I could count on you to not mess this up," said the other voice stonily.

She stood silent for a moment as probing thoughts sifted through her head, who did the voices belong to and what were they talking about? Lily contemplated whether to peer inside and take a look, but she found herself glued to the spot. Perhaps she recognised the first voice, but certainly not the second.

No further voices processed from the room. She quietly crouched down and inched forward to look through the narrow gap between the door and its frame, however, as she peered in she saw no one in the room. All was empty except for the few wooden desks arranged, different magical objects that were spread out displayed in cabinets across the room and a large brick fireplace. The hearth's fire was absently flickering with weak amber flames. Perhaps someone had just disconnected to the floo network after communicating with someone else. Lily frowned, the person (supposing it was two-way) still had to be in the room, unless the floo network was used to transport that person somewhere else, but Lily always thought the fires were blocked at Hogwarts. She leaned in closer, and just managed to hold her balance as the balls of her feet began to ache from the weight they were holding.

Maybe she was reading too much into it? However, that possibly could be the outcome from being rather nosy and intruding in on the private conversation.

Perplexed, she stood up and leaned back against the doorframe. She considered whether to enter the classroom and look around herself, it would be the right thing to do as Head Girl.

The tap of footsteps echoed from behind her, and she quickly rotated herself round to come into view with Sandra. She was wearing her Quidditch robes which were splattered with mud and dirt, but her face and hair remained unflawed.

"Oh, Lily, sorry. I just come back from practise, I didn't mean to startle you," she said, not sounding particularly honest.

Lily only nodded and Sandra quickly brushed passed her, her footsteps tapping across the floor. The familiar chimes sounded and Lily sighed before turning and making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

-x-


	11. Little Miss Perfect

Little Miss Perfect

"So, you really think she's up to something?" Lily asked quietly to Herra the next morning, while they were both sitting on the squashy sofa near the back window in the almost deserted common room, dressed in their robes and ready, almost ready- for the day.

Lily had only just told Herra about the event of the previous night and after Herra had momentarily paused to mull over what Lily had told her, she had automatically come to a conclusion of Sandra being the person in the charms classroom.

"C'mon Lily, don't you think it's a bit strange. I mean, why did she just happen to turn up the moment the room appeared empty?" questioned Herra, waving a hand into the air in significance.

Lily frowned, she too had her suspicions, but they did not lie with Sandra. Also, Herra was clearly a bias contradictor when it come to Sandra, so she couldn't completely accept her opinion.

"And do you suppose she found some impossible way of sneaking through the door without me seeing her?" she asked mockingly, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, Lil's, but I know there's something about her," Herra replied cynically, gazing at the dark wooden floor with a brooding look upon her face.

"Does it matter? I'm more concerned about what the people were actually talking about," replied Lily indignantly.

The question had been probing her thoughts constantly from the moment the chimes had dismissed her last night,- as well as the incomprehension of who the two people could possibly of been. What in Merlin were the people talking about, and who and what was relying on something to work?

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it all sounds a bit strange, do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" asked Herra with a reflective glance at Lily.

Lily hadn't really considered telling Dumbledore, in fact, she hadn't really thought of telling anyone, except Herra.

"Yeah, and have you mouthing off about how much you think Sandra's some evil convict," she responded sardonically.

Herra smiled wryly, "wouldn't put it past her."

"Talking about me again, are we?" suddenly interposed a scornful voice.

Sandra stood watching down on them both from outside their dormitory, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. A large, curt frown was imprinted across her face.

"Yes, keyword about, not to you," said Herra derisively

Sandra shrugged and briefly shifted her gaze onto Lily, she then steadily walked down the spiral staircase, stopping before the sofa where both Herra and Lily were seated.. She glared at Herra, who did just the same.

"Jealousy is shallow, but then again, that sums you right up," she sneered.

Herra glowered, her face contorted with anger and her eyes small. However, Sandra was positively joyful at Herra's rage.

Lily had never saw Herra in this bad of a temperament and was quite surprised at her friends' usual optimism being shunned into pessimism.

"Y'know, I haven't liked you from the first time I spoke to you and lately I have discovered just why," Herra spat wrathfully.

Sandra didn't flinch, but instead her smile broadened and she leaned in closer to Herra from where she stood.

"And why's that?"

Herra stood from her seat, her small pupils loathingly piercing Sandra. "Because, barbie doll, you're just a stupid bi-"

Herra was interrupted from finishing her outrage when the slamming of a door and hurried footsteps caused her, Lily and Sandra to spin round in surprise. James and Sirius both paced down the boy's staircase, just stopping before Herra, who now had her right fist half raised in the air, as if she was ready to strike.

"Yeah, fight!" shouted Sirius ardently, raising a fist into the air as he smirked at the frozen scene that was Herra and Sandra, both watching each other intently.

"What's going on?" asked James.

Herra just scoffed in response. "Sorry about this, James," she said simply, not even casting a glance at him.

She swung her right arm back in readiness, only to be instantly seized by James who tugged her arm back and pulled her away.

"Geez, Prongs, I was looking forward to a fight then, in favour of Herra, of course," said Sirius, winking at Herra, who faltered hopelessly for a moment before instantly turning livid again.

"What is going on between you two?" asked James again, only smirking at Sirius's comment for a mere moment before returning focused, his hand still clasped on Herra's arm.

Herra tried desperately to break from James's grasp, but failed miserably and much to her dislike stayed rooted to the spot.

"Herra, let's just go, she's not worth it," finally said Lily, scowling at Sandra, who in return shifted her gaze to Lily.

Herra made an indignant noise, "What? I can't just leave this- this... ho without a fight!" she shrieked incredulously

"Herra, c'mon," said Lily again, her tone more firm and impatient.

Herra sighed, "Fine. Just count yourself lucky, Sandra," she spat venomously.

Herra once more, but with more force, attempted and succeeded to shove away from James. She walked to the portrait door and exited behind it with a loud thud. Lily followed shortly after her.

"Lily, why did you stop me just then?" asked Herra heatedly once she and Lily had left the common room and began pacing in tune down the adjacent corridor.

Lily sighed, "Herra, do you really want to get suspended just at the start of your seventh year?" she asked.

She had to think of something and telling Herra that she could get suspended for fighting was what she considered a valid excuse. She didn't want Herra to get in trouble. Sandra would of more then likely told a professor if Herra had concluded her intention- and probably would of exaggerated the whole thing.

Herra snorted indignantly, "I don't care if I get suspended, at least she'd get what's coming to her."

Lily stopped walking and turned to face Herra, this sort of manner was not like her usual one at all.

"Herra, what has happened to you lately? You have never acted this irritably. All of a sudden you've been like a totally new person," said Lily tetchily.

Herra frowned loosely. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've never seen this side of you before. You've never been so pessimistic and argumentative and it's been driving me crazy, well, not crazy- but anyway, all you seem to do is complain about Sandra," said Lily candidly, watching Herra who had opened and closed her mouth several times as she Lily spoke.

"Oh. I see, I mean, I guess it's because of her. I've never been this way because there's never been someone to work me up that bad," she said. "Have I really been getting on your nerves?"

Lily laughed, "no, you're just more cranky then usual. Don't let her get to you, Herra. That's just what she wants,"

Herra smiled understandingly, "and I won't, thanks, Lil's." she answered.

Lily nodded successfully, but there was still one more question that had been poking her thoughts about Herra- and Sirius.

"So. I'm going to ask you again, why aren't you and Sirius going out? He seemed pretty intent on you thumping Sandra," she said pryingly with a suggestive eyebrow.

Herra slightly flushed, "I don't know, Lil's. I mean, yeah- of course I like him. I just don't want to ask him out," she said, almost inaudibly.

Lily scoffed, "And why not? He's obviously going to say yes."

Herra shrugged. "Maybe if you could confirm that, I'd consider asking him. Or even better, you could try and hint it to him, y'know, for him to ask me out," she proposed shrewdly.

Lily paused to consider her friends suggestion. Maybe she could do something to try and get them together, she really would like to see Herra happy again..

"I guess I could, do you want me to speak to him?" she asked.

Herra gazed contemplatively at the floor for a moment. "Yeah, okay, that'd be great. But, but not when he's around any of the others." she replied.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, d'you really think I would ask him around James? You can give me more credit then that!" she said mockingly.

"No, of course not," she laughed, "and actually, I'm not too impressed with James. Why did he stop me?"

Lily scoffed, "probably to stop Little-Miss-Perfect from getting hurt."


	12. Potion Lesson

Potion Lesson

The next day, Lily sat in the last but one row of the small dark dungeon that was her Potions classroom, listening to the drawl of Professor Asteen talking about the practical which they were eventually about to perform. Lily didn't feel the Professor had the need to tell the class how to make the potion, as he had already spent time telling them last lesson. It seemed quite simple, when made correctly it would make any chosen item shrink. However, much to the Marauders disappointment (who had all chosen to take Potions in their seventh year), the potion would only work on an item- and not a person.

Lily continued to watch Professor Asteen prattle on about how important it is to put the precise amount of beetle legs in the shrinking potion, the dungeon always seemed to make her feel drowsy, unlike other classrooms where she found she was more alert. Perhaps it was because other classrooms were more illuminated, unlike the dungeon which only had a few lighted torches attached to the walls to allow any light.

"Lily... are you still here?" came the voice of the person seated next to her.

Lily jumped from her somewhat tranquility and span around to face Erin Martella, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Her chocolate brown eyes watched Lily cynically and her wavy dark brown hair lay rested upon her shoulders. Herra, as well as the other Gryffindor girls, had not chosen to continue Potions in their seventh year, so Lily sat next to Erin, who she got along with quite well.

"Oh, yeah... sorry Erin," said Lily wearily.

Erin frowned, "Your usually attentive in lessons, what's wrong?" she asked.

Lily shrugged, she didn't feel anything was particularly wrong with her, and she was alert to what the Professor was saying, but found it hard to look completely focused taking in the atmosphere of the dungeon and that he made things seem so boring.

"Nothing, I just wish we could get on with the practical... he told us what to do last lesson anyway," she said irritably, as Professor Asteen continued to remind the class of the hazard of leaving the beetle legs too long to simmer could cause.

"I suppose," said Erin.

Behind Lily and Erin, sat the Marauders-or more precisely sat James and Sirius, and to the right of them Remus and Peter. They were obviously not paying much attention to what Professor Asteen was saying, as Lily could faintly here them whispering in hushed voices.

"Nah... he's not going to see... and if he does, we can just deny the whole thing," said Sirius.

"And what makes you think he would believe you, may I ask?" asked Remus tautly.

Lily heard what could only be Peter shift uncomfortably, a short moment later James spoke.

"Because Moony...I'm Head Boy." he said smugly.

Lily frowned. What were they planning to do?

"I don't think that would be enough in your case, Prongs," replied Remus resignedly.

Lily heard no more, as the scraping of chairs and tapping of feet signaled that the Professor had finally allowed the practical to begin. Erin's seat was now vacant, and Lily noticed that she was amongst the small crowd who were standing before the ingredients cabinet, reaching for glass jars of different sizes. A short while later she saw James, accompanied by Peter, also joining the crowd...James managing to get to the front of the crowd within seconds.

"Thanks for the help, Lil's," said Erin once she had returned, plopping several different sized jars on the scratched wooden desk before her.

"Sorry Erin, I wasn't really focused," replied Lily with a small smile.

Erin smiled sarcastically and waved a hand in dismissal. "We can use my cauldron," she said, clearing away the glass jars to the edge of the table and reaching for something at the foot of her desk. A moment later, she heaved a small black slightly rusted cauldron onto the desk.

"Great, all we need now is instructions," said Lily, peering up at the blackboard, which at the moment Professor Asteen was conjuring white chalk instructions with his wand onto.

After a few minutes, the whole class was assembled behind their cauldrons and instantly began to make the shrinking potion- along with the help of the completed set of instructions on the blackboard. The potion, when completed, was supposed to be a murky yellow colour and after a few minutes of following instructions, much to Lily and Erin's relief, their potion was just that.

They both sat back onto their chairs to allow their potion to simmer for two minutes, before adding three hairs of bat.

"It's looking good," said Erin gladly, peering over the top of the cauldron from her seat, which was now releasing a faint silver haze, adding to the rest of the misty atmosphere.

Lily was just about the respond when a faint clatter from one of the tables behind her interrupted her, which happened to be Peters.

"Oops, sorry," said Peter feebly, gazing remorsefully at the smashed glass of dead beetles which lay on the ground to the left of his desk. "Err, Professor?"

Professor Asteen came sweeping over with a dustpan and brush, "Broken glass? Step away child, I don't know why the school supplies me with non-shatter proof glasses, they're also spell proof," he said irritably, before hastily sweeping away the mix of shattered glass and beetles.

Lily looked away from Peter and found herself slightly puzzled to see only him and Remus remaining at their desks out of the four Marauders. She glanced around the foggy dungeon and spotted James and Sirius gathered by the ingredients cabinet. They seemed to be smuggling ingredients into empty jars that Sirius was retrieving from the black rucksack by his foot. He passed the empty jars to James, who put a small amount of different ingredients in them before passing them back to Sirius who returned them to the black rucksack. James handed back another jar to Sirius and turned around and squinted through the haze, he whispered something back to Sirius who then shut the rucksack before heaving it on his shoulder and casually walking back to his desk, shortly followed by James. Nobody seemed to notice, even the Professor who was now sitting back behind his cluttered desk.

A soft thump, and Lily knew that James and Sirius were safely concealed behind their desks. But Lily couldn't just disregard that they had stole from the ingredients cabinet- and why had they stolen anyway?

"Time to put the hairs in," said Erin, jumping up from her seat and reaching for the smallest of the jars, which was labeled, 'Bat Hairs'.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I'll be with you now," she said, still contemptuous about what James and Sirius had just done.

"James?" she asked, turning around and bringing her eyes up to match his hazel ones, which abruptly span up to meet hers and lighted up through the fog.

"Yes, Lily," he replied, just as Sirius added three bat hairs to their cauldron which then made a light popping sound.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, shifting her eyes to the rucksack that was just concealed underneath his table.

James watched Lily questioningly. "And why does that bother you, Lily?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe because I saw you... and you as well, Sirius," Lily said, now watching Sirius, who looked up from his smoking cauldron and exchanged a glance with James.

"Look, you're not going to report us are you? We just have to use them... for something important," said Sirius hopefully.

"Like I'm going to believe that," Lily replied sardonically. "And if it's so important, why don't you just ask Professor Asteen if you can borrow some ingredients?"

Sirius laughed,"Yeah, like Asteen would let us borrow his ingredients, it's just a potion... don't worry, it's nothing life threatening," said Sirius irreverently with a smirk.

Lily watched them sceptically for a moment, she didn't quite believe them... not that she often would believe an excuse James or Sirius told her.

Erin suddenly turned around from her and Lily's table. "We're done," she said to Lily, casting equally dark glances at the hopeful looking Sirius and James.

Lily broke her cynical look into a smile, and turned to face Erin. "That's great," she said, "I just had to remind James about his Head Boy duties... and that he still is Head Boy," she said, shifting her gaze from Erin to James, before glancing at Sirius.

"Nothing to worry about, James wouldn't forget anything that you have ever told him," he said mockingly.

The bell rang just as James was about to reply. Lily turned back to her desk... she wasn't going to report them, but they shouldn't have been stealing from the ingredients cabinet. What could they possibly be making that was so important that they needed to steal ingredients?

"I cleared it away, and Professor Asteen has a flask of our potion," said Erin in reply to Lily's stunned look as she noticed their desk was empty and clear.

She felt guiltily, she had done hardly anything to help make the potion this lesson and felt bad for letting Erin do all the work. "Thanks Erin, sorry I haven't helped much... I promise I'll be fully alert next lesson," she replied sheepishly.

"It's OK... as long as you remember that you're getting everything prepared next time... you're not in your usual organized mode today, y'know," she said.

Lily sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm not... and I will get everything prepared," she replied fixedly.

The dungeon was gradually emptying as the students left through the small door at the front end. Lily waved goodbye to Erin and was just about to follow the mass of students out into the corridor when she remembered she had promised Herra that she would speak to Sirius.

Lily turned away from the mass of the crowds and frowned when she saw that all four of the Marauders had already left. She turned back round and left through the dungeon door, searching the heads of the people who were now milling across the corridor in hope for Sirius'. She spotted Sirius, along with the Marauders, just turning a corner down the rear end of the corridor. She couldn't just go and run after him, she promised Herra she would speak to him alone and avoid all of the other Marauders at all costs.

Reluctantly, Lily began to trail down the corridor along with the other students and a few minutes later she approached the Gryffindor portrait hole, which was already open as a group of fifth year girls were just climbing in. Lily followed in after them and began to search the common room for any sign of Herra, Kristy or Lorraine. She saw the three of them sitting at the back corner on the sofas, so walked over to them and sat down on the sofa next to Lorraine.

"Oh, look at her, she's all alone... what a tragedy," said Lorraine sardonically, smirking across the room at what could only be the figure of Sandra sitting on a squashy armchair before the flickering fireplace, alone.

"You don't like her either?" asked Lily, slightly surprised.

Kristy laughed, "Yeah, like we'd like her... she's such a prissy bimbo." she said, flicking her own long dark brown hair out of her eyes and batting her eyelashes sarcastically.

The four laughed, which caused Sandra to look over from the hearth and scowl.

"Y'know, she wasn't so confident before... when I nearly punched her," said Herra, still looking at Sandra who had turned away and continued to stare at the glowing amber flames.

Kristy and Lorraine gasped, their faces each a mix of shock and their eyebrows raised, the resemblance was almost uncanny.

"You punched her?" asked Lorraine, astounded but nevertheless content.

Herra turned away from Sandra and frowned, "I nearly did, except James Potter had to show up at the last second and ruin everything," she sneered irritably. "But I guess he just didn't want her to get hurt... don't know why, though."

"He's the only person in Gryffindor who seems to get along with her... I think she hangs around with some Hufflepuffs," replied Kristy thoughtfully, her eyebrows lowering a considerable amount.

Lorraine nodded. "Yes, she does," she said.

Herra suddenly made a strange questioning noise and turned to face Lily. "Did you ask?" she enquired quietly.

Lily frowned for a moment, but then got a sense of awareness once she looked over to where Herra was gazing and saw Sirius and the Marauders conversing.

She shook her head. "He was with them, and I knew you would rather die than have me ask him while he's around them," she said quietly, so that Kristy and Lorraine, who were now talking amongst themselves, couldn't hear.

Herra looked putout for a moment, but then smiled. "It's okay, and thanks for not asking when they were around... you know I would of died tomorrow otherwise." she replied.

Lily laughed. "I'll just have to speak to him later, if I see him alone," she said, casting another glance at Sirius, who was still surrounded by his friends.

"What are you going to say to him anyway?" prodded Herra curiously.

Lily frowned, she didn't actually know what she was going to say to Sirius herself. "I don't know, but I'll find something..." she said. "But don't worry, I won't make it obvious," Lily added quickly in reply to Herra's terrified look as she had said 'I'll find something'.


	13. To Be or Not To Be

Chapter 12: To Be or Not To Be

Lily didn't get a chance to speak to Sirius while she was still in the common room, the whole time he was surrounded by the Marauders. She had promised Herra that she would speak to him alone, without any side comments from the other three Marauders- or rather just from James.

Lily and Herra had only just left the interior of the castle through the large oak doors after just finishing their lunch in the Great Hall and were walking across the damp grounds near the entrance. A cold breeze was pleasantly panging their faces, but that was to be expected because it was a rather cold day. They fortunately spotted Sirius walking by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, surprisingly but nevertheless alone, usually people would never see him and James apart.

Lily and Herra stopped walking just as they had reached the edge of the lake and had seen Sirius. "Should I speak to him now?" Lily asked Herra.

"Yeah, but what if he says no... you're not going to be obvious, are you?" enquired Herra uneasily.

Lily sighed. "No Herra, I'm not going to be obvious," she reminded her friend again, for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"But what if he says no?"

"He's not going to say no, Herra, and I'm not asking him anyway... I'm hinting him to ask you, remember."

"How do you know that he would anyway?"

"Herra, will you stop asking questions? Do you want me to speak to him or not?" asked Lily impatiently.

Herra frowned and paused to look contemplatively at the distant figure of Sirius still walking by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Yeah... all right," she finally said.

Lily rolled her eyes in triumph, "great, just trust me with this, Herra," she said firmly.

Herra nodded, "I will," she replied with a small smile.

Lily departed from Herra, leaving her alone by the lake with no doubts that she was now being watched as closely as possible by her. She turned and walked towards Sirius's direction, she had thought about what she was going to say, and running it over in her head, it seemed quite fool proof. Lily didn't really want to speak to Sirius, mainly because she had never quite got along with him in the first place. However, she had promised Herra that she would speak to him and even though she had shown much resentment towards it herself, Lily knew Herra would regret it if she didn't allow Lily to speak to him.

She sighed as she emerged quietly behind Sirius, who was still slowly tracing around the edge of the Forbidden Forest, obviously not aware of anyone following him. Lily quickly ran over the strategy she had planned once more before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"Sirius, you haven't saw Herra around anywhere, have you?" she asked, trying to sound as offhand as she possibly could.

Sirius stopped walking and quickly turned around to face Lily. "No, I haven't, why... can't you find her anywhere?" he asked.

This was going to be quite easy, Sirius obviously liked her, otherwise why would he be acting so concerned about her whereabouts?

"No, I can't... last time I saw her was in the common room, "said Lily, carefully admitting every word.

Sirius shrugged, his elegant dark hair slightly quavering in effect, "I don't know, maybe you should ask Sandra though, she's talking about stalking her and getting revenge," he said with a roll of his dark eyes.

Lily quickly abandoned her current thoughts and became apprehensive with a new concern. "Really, she is?" she asked with interest, "Where did you hear that?"

"When she was talking to Prongs, he's actually getting along with her quite well, I don't know why though... I guess great minds don't think alike," he replied with a smirk.

Lily frowned, however Sirius had just made what she was trying to do a lot easier. She had planned on talking about Sandra before she was going to hint to Sirius to ask Herra out and he had already introduced the topic.

"Herra hates her, quite a lot of people do. Was you on Herra's side the other day when they nearly had a fight?" asked Lily, quickly rebounding back to what she was supposed to be focused on.

"Yeah, why would I be on Miss's I-Love-Myself side?" asked Sirius sardonically with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you really want to see Herra punch her?" Lily questioned, again trying her hardest not to give away anything, but Sirius's sardonic manner now seemed to be making it harder.

"Of course, I wish she did as well... except Prongs had to act like the hero and save Sandra, nothing new there," he said resignedly.

Lily paused for a short moment, but then continued to probe Sirius, "What do you think of Herra, anyway?" she asked curiously, getting to the point.

Sirius shrugged, it seemed like he was carefully thinking of an answer to Lily's question, but was greatly trying to cover it up by looking nonchalant. Lily risked a quick glance over to the lake where she and Herra had been previously standing, and could just see the distant figure of Herra sitting on the ground, leaning against a large rock.

"She's Ok, I mean... yeah, I like her," he said, not looking at Lily, but just an inch above her head where visible was the mass of oak trees leading into the Forbidden Forest behind her.

Lily frowned and watched Sirius as he continued to stare into the dark depths of the Forbidden Forest. "Can't you look at me and say that?" she asked sceptically.

Sirius broke his view and looked down at Lily, only to smirk in response. "I can't really say much because I know what you'll do, Evans, you girls like to have little gossiping chats where you discuss things," he argued, as if he was self-assured that he had everything clued up correctly.

Lily frowned, she and Herra had never once had 'little gossiping chats ', unlike other girls who seemed to have them on a daily basis. "Sirius... just tell me what you think of her, truthfully," she said again, this time more fixedly.

Sirius's smile suddenly broadened and his smirk grew significantly, "I'll tell you, if you tell me what you think of Prongs," he replied simply.

Lily frowned, she had expected a rebound from Sirius, but she had hoped it wouldn't have to be him asking her opinion on James.

"And why do you want to know what I think of James?" she asked impatiently, knowing a second later that she had made a mistake by saying this as it could easily backfire on her.

"Why do you want to know what I think of Herra?" fired back Sirius in an instant, however he then paused, a new pensive look upon his face, "Unless..."

Lily suddenly had an uneasy thought that Sirius had just edged on. "Unless what?" she questioned curiously.

Sirius scoffed, "I think I know what you're doing, you're just asking me for Herra, aren't you? "he asked, sounding like he didn't need an answer.

Lily tried to think fast of something to contradict with, but it was too late... he knew, and if he hadn't caught on already, the nervous look on Lily's face certainly made sure he did.

"So, Herra likes me?" he asked loftily.

Lily sighed, she wanted to talk to Sirius when he was in a sensible frame of mind, not his usual haughty one.

"And if she did, which you obviously presume she does, what would you think of it?" Lily asked, trying to focus the attention back on Sirius.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Evans," he said smugly, before turning away from her and walking the opposite way, towards the castle.

"Black, don't you dare say anything!" Lily called out after Sirius, however he just answered Lily with a wave of his hand from behind his back.

Lily watched the now distant figure of Sirius Black briskly walking towards the large oak doors guarding the entrance of the castle, she inwardly sighed- this couldn't be good. She had lost all feeling in her hands and feet, as they had become numb with unease about what Herra would say when she was to tell her what happened. Lily glanced over to where she was presumably still sitting, and felt a small knot in her stomach form as she watched her, still leaning against the large rock.

Lily had to tell her, she couldn't waste away the minutes of the day standing by the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, even though what Sirius said may not of meant anything bad, she couldn't help but have a slightly bad feeling about it. With what seemed like a large effort, Lily unglued her feet from the ground and felt them regain their usual sense. She took one last glance at the distant figure of Sirius just entering through the oak doors into the castle and walked towards Herra's direction.

She gradually approached and quietly sat down on the soil next to Herra, she didn't seem to notice Lily's arrival and she portrayed a strange pensive look as she stared into the crystal depths of the lake.

"Herra?" Lily finally asked, in a half-hopeful attempt to get her attention.

Herra slightly jerked and turned away from the lake, she faced Lily and instantly frowned. "Oh no, that's not a happy face, what happened?" she asked uneasily.

Lily felt the knot in her stomach grow bigger, it wasn't necessarily much of a bad thing- at least Sirius hadn't laughed or acted overly complacent about it.

"Well, he sort of caught on before I got a chance to do anything, and I asked what he thought about you liking him, if you did, and he said that I'd find out soon... and then he rushed off into the castle," replied Lily carefully while watching Herra, who's eyes had grown bigger as Lily continued to tell her the details.

"Y- you what, Lily! I can't... Lily, what if... what am I going to do!" said Herra, finally constructing a fill sentence from her string of panicky words.

Lily continued to watch Herra silently; her complexion had paled a considerable amount, "Herra, calm down... it's ok, it seemed that he liked you anyway... and he won't embaress you or anything," she said, trying to sound comforting to her flustered best friend.

Herra made an indignant scoffing noise. "And what if he does?" she asked.

"Herra, if he does embarrass you, which he won't, just remember that we can just as easily turn the tables on him," Lily replied serenely.

Herra, if it was possible, frowned even more. "How?" she questioned.

"We'll find a way... but he hasn't even done anything yet, I think he made it obvious he liked you back, just wait and see," said Lily attentively.

Herra features softened and she smiled weakly. "You better be right, Lily," she replied.

-x

Lily didn't see much of Herra for the rest of the day; lessons had resumed shortly after they had both finished discussing the conversation that Lily and Sirius had shared earlier. She and Herra were not in any of the same lessons, so Lily was able to think freely, without Herra shooting nervous questions at her about her talk with Sirius.

The day went rather quick, and even though Lily had yet to do Head Boy and Girl duties with James, she felt quite awake and not at all drowsy. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room after her last lesson of the day, Charms.

"Sugar Letto," said Lily to the portrait of The Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, she nodded in approval and swung open the door, allowing Lily access inside.

What Lily saw when she entered the common room made her pulse immediately leap, she felt a mixed emotion of shock, relief and surprise immediately lock into her. It was Sirius and Herra, sitting closely together on a scarlet squashy sofa near the flickering fireplace. They hadn't noticed Lily yet, however they were avidly conversing about something and much to Lily's relief, they were both smiling.

Herra's eyes were vibrantly glinting; the flames from the fire had reflected into them, glazing them with an amber tint that had entwined with the natural blueness of her eyes. She was grinning at Sirius, who returned a most enchanting, striking smile, which refined his handsome looks even more elegantly. Sirius' right arm was casually positioned around Herra's shoulders and Herra tapped her right hand on his knee while she laughed aloud at a joke he had just told.

Lily felt relief, happiness and somewhat amusement all at once. Herra looked so blissful and even though she wasn't acting overly ecstatic, Lily knew she was probably exploding inside.

Herra suddenly looked away from Sirius and she flinched as her eyes came to match Lily's, however she then smiled. Lily smirked in return, a moment later Sirius had also noticed her, his lips instantly perked upwards into a complacent smirk as he faced Lily, he then winked.

"Hey, Lily," he said.

Lily felt like an intruder to their conversation as she stood watching from the circular portrait hole.

"Hey, Sirius... I'll see you later then, Herra," she replied gingerly, crossing her eyes over to Herra, who was still smiling broadly.

"Ok, Lil's," she said in response.

Lily stood rooted to the spot for a moment; she was still transfixed on the scene before her, Herra and Sirius... together. She knew Sirius liked her, but nevertheless, Lily had been feeling extremely uneasy about what the outcome of their previous discussion could have been, and she felt so relieved to see Herra and Sirius sitting before her, not at all in a tense atmosphere.

It took Lily a moment before she realised that she was supposed to leave, and she was reminded once again when Herra and Sirius both gave her equally questioning looks.

"Oh, sorry," said Lily awkwardly.

She turned away and walked towards the entwining black staircase that led to the girl's dormitories. Lily climbed up and quietly opened the seventh year girl's dormitory door and then just as quietly closed it behind her.

* * *

A/N: Aww, I loved writing that chapter, even if it was a bit soppy. 


	14. Relentless Dreams

Relentless Dreams

The dormitory was empty, and the only noise came from the light tapping of the rain against the outside window. Lily had an hour of free time until she had to patrol the corridors with James and the castle was already showing signs of darkness as lighted torch brackets were the only light sources illuminating the dormitory.

Lily sunk into her four-poster bed, she propped her head against her pillow and faced the garlanded ceiling. Herra had got what she wanted and Lily was happy for her, but that didn't stop her feeling embarrassed about walking in on them, even if they were just talking.

The rain thrashed harder against the small window behind Lily's bed and she felt herself pleasantly smile. She loved the rain, when she was younger she would never miss a rainstorm, she always would be the first out to dance around in the rain; it sent a strange self-reassurance through her. Lily's father had once told her that when she was much younger, her mother had said that if ever she was afraid just think of the rain and it would be there to shelter her, logically that made no sense, but to Lily it did.

The smile swept off Lily's face as memories of her mother overcame her, she couldn't think about her mum, not after all the time she had tried to forget about her. But could she forget? How could she forget about her mother, even though she had died when she was much younger and she had only the faintest memories of her, was it possible for Lily to forget about her own mother?

She shuffled uncomfortably on top of her sheets, she wasn't going to think about it, thinking about her mother just brought about bad emotions, and she had promised herself that she would stay positive.

_A small, welcoming room was illuminated. It was apparent to be a young child's room as there was a tall white cot perched in the middle of the area. The walls were painted in a light cream colour and little flowers were adorned in sequenced patterns over the paint. Leaning against the back wall of the room were stacks of toys, some in little red boxes, while some lay scattered on the floor._

_A young woman stood in front of the cot; she had long dark brown hair and shining emerald eyes that lighted her face. In her arms she held a baby wrapped in a white blanket, she was lightly swinging the child back and forth while softly singing a lullaby. The woman finished her song and gazed lovingly down at the child, a warm smile playing against her lips, she then whispered something into the blanket and smiled again._

_There was a sudden loud bang and the woman quickly placed the child into the cot behind her. Her smile had been shunned into a panicky frown and she quickly dodged to the door in fright. It swung open and the woman cowered back, covering the white cradle with her arms as she did. A tall figure walked in, concealed in a black cloak and the only thing visible was penetrating red eyes that blazed through the hood of its cloak, the rest was in shadow. The figure slowly drew out a pale spidery hand from its cloaked sleeve, clenched in it was a thin black stick which the dark figure then pointed at the woman._

_"Move away, and I will ease your passing," said the voice hidden within the cloak, it was slightly high pitched, but unmistakably a mans._

_The woman scowled, however her panic was clear by looking into her watery emerald eyes, they were fill of a new fear and shock. "No, leave us alone," she said in a quavering voice._

_The man laughed, his eyes glinting maliciously, "Fool, do you really think you can withstand me, move," he said callously, the stick clasped in his long spidery fingers edging even closer towards the woman's pale face._

_The slam of a door from beyond the room sounded and the woman flinched, however the man did not jerk, his eyes were watching the cot behind her with lust._

_"Rienna, I'm home," said the distant voice of a man from downstairs. The woman didn't answer, instead she stood very still, breathing heavily as she shielded the cot with her arms._

_The cloaked man quietly laughed and pointed the stick he held in his right hand underneath the woman's chin, she watched in petrified shock._

_"Shame you won't get a chance for last words, muggle," he spat, poking the stick closer at the woman's chin._

_She uncomfortably edged away, still managing to shield the sleeping baby in its cot behind her, who was unapparent to what was going on all on its behalf. A silent tear fell down the woman's pale scared face as she stood sheltering the cot, still watching the man._

_He laughed ruthlessly and took a closer step towards the women. "You can't comprehend, it's so easy," he said icily._

_Another pearly tear fell down the woman's face, and the vibration of footsteps echoed up the staircase outside the room. "Please, no... take me, please," begged the woman, trying to protect the child from the man's yearning._

_The cloaked man ignored the woman's attempts and drew the stick he held even closer towards her pallid skin. The woman quivered under it, her face red with torment and her tears flowing down freely._

_"John, help, he's here!" she shouted, however her efforts were drowned by the cloaked villains cold laugh._

_"Undying love won't help you here, you filthy muggle," he spat scornfully._

_The footsteps had vanished, and the woman was left cowering under the mans attack, she was trembling under the stick against her skin, her bright emerald eyes darting from it to the man while they leaked with tears._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_


	15. Aftermath

Aftermath

Lily sprung her eyes open and found that she was covered in beads of sweat, causing her to feel clammy and sticky. Her hair was almost glued to her face in weird angles and she was franticly shaking. Trails of dry tearstains had left crusty marks on her cheeks and fresh tears continued to spring from her eyes. Herra was stood leaning over her, her hands tightly clenched on Lily's robes, her face fill of worry.

Lily was still lying on her bed in the dormitory; she glanced fretfully around the room for anyone other then Herra and felt a sigh of relief brush through her when the room appeared empty.

"Lily, what happened?" Herra asked uneasily, settling onto Lily's bed while still clenching her robes tightly, as if she were scared to let go.

Her heart was beating rapidly; she didn't think it was possible to give Herra an answer that she would understand. She was still in immense shock after just waking up from a terrifying dream where she had saw her own mother... die. But it couldn't have been that way. Her father had told her that her mother had died in a car accident, she wasn't murdered. But Lily couldn't help but feel horrified, no one would like to dream about their parents dieing, even if they hadn't died in reality... it would still be terrible.

"I-I had a dream." Lily said in a strange quavering voice, most unlike her own.

Herra frowned, watching Lily dubiously. "That wasn't just any dream, what happened?" she asked in a voice that could even match Lily's present one.

Lily didn't know if she could tell Herra, she did trust her, but things quiet personal she tried to keep to herself... however, the anxious look upon her face swayed her over.

"It was about my mum," she said quietly in response to the prying look upon Herra's face.

"Your mum?" Herra questioned, her forehead creased in concern.

Lily only nodded and with a huge amount of effort sat up. She swept her sweaty hands across her tear stained face in an effort to regain her posture, however, the attempt was useless as she felt another tear escape from her eyes.

"I dreamt about her being murdered by-- by Voldemort, I saw her... in my bedroom when I was a baby," she said shakily.

Herra continued to look at her anxious friend, "Lily, your mother died in a car accident," she said softly, putting her arm around Lily soothingly.

Lily wiped another tear away from her eyes, Herra was right; her mum did die in a car accident, at least that was what her father had told her. But a part of her couldn't help but be alarmed by the dream, it seemed impossible not to be afraid after it had appeared so real and everything was so clear ... as if Lily was in the room with her mother as well.

"I know, but it was so real- and, and how do I know for sure?" she questioned, Herra still watching her closely with unblinking eyes, "I've never actually talked to my dad about it, he just told me about a car accident when I was much younger. He might of thought I wouldn't understand because I was too young, but what if it wasn't a car accident, what if it was what I saw?"

Lily hastily wiped at the tears emerging from her eyes.

"Haven't you ever talked to your dad about it, in depth?" Herra asked, her eyes continuing to pry Lily while she frowned intently.

"I couldn't, I didn't know how to... I was only little, Herra, and I couldn't understand, and part of me wanted to think she wasn't dead, that she was still alive... so I guess I don't ever want to talk about it," Lily replied slowly, her voice slightly breaking every now and then as she spoke. She had stopped crying, but that didn't count for anything, as her insides were tearing up with tangled emotions.

Herra tightened her grip around Lily and gestured a small supportive smile, "Lily, there's nothing you can do about your mother dying, but that doesn't mean she's completely gone," she said reassuringly, "you can still think about her, you just have to think positive... even if it's hard."

Lily silently drew in what Herra said, she was right, she couldn't demoralise herself this way, it was all in the past, and that's where it would remain... forever.

"Your right, it was just scary dreaming about something like that and it seemed so real... but it couldn't be, dreams are your imagination," she replied, more to herself then Herra, but still managing to return the smile to her.

Herra nodded, the triumph of slightly convincing Lily was clearly visible, as she seemed to look a lot more content. "Exactly, don't get upset, just try to forget it," she said placidly

Lily sighed, could she really forget about a dream like that? How could she cast her mind upon different things when the dream was the only blunt thing that was invading her thoughts? She wasn't the type of person who could have a worriless carefree life when something was daunting over her, she couldn't just drop all her worries and be happy, no... she embraced her problems, and not in a pleasant way. And her worries would only remain with her alone; Lily would rarely open up to anyone... not even Herra. She would just keep her problems tightly bottled up inside her while she played a smile for an alibi.

However, she did appreciate Herra's efforts, and maybe it was time to make a new system, to open up to someone other then herself... but only with Herra, as she was the only one who could pry her open. She silently agreed with herself and nodded her auburn head, broadening her smile in reassurance of Herra's statement.

"So, you and Sirius, is it then?" Lily asked, in an attempt to steer the conversation into more pleasant waters.

Herra blushed, a small smile playing against her lips. "Yeah, he spoke to me after last lesson yesterday, he was really nice about it... sarcastic, but nice," she replied happily.

Lily smirked. "And how did he ask you?" she probed.

Herra appeared to be stuck in a hazy posture and only broke away once Lily waved a hand in front of her face impatiently, but all the same kind-heartedly.

"Oh, sorry," she said quietly, "We were just talking. Well, truthfully I was trying not to explode and then he just asked me- and I said yes," she flourished with a smile.

Lily gave a wry grin, "I told you, didn't I?" she asked, not needing an answer as self-reassurance was enough. The previous thoughts of her dream had now seemed to flow away and she felt much better.

Herra rolled her eyes, however her smile didn't flinch. "Yeah, you did," she admitted.

Lily nodded, but she still had another thing to clear. "Oh, and, err... sorry for interrupting you earlier, I didn't disrupt anything, did I?" she asked, half-embarrassed and half-mockingly.

Herra slightly blushed, but then shook her head quickly once Lily noticed and smirked again. "No, we were just talking, yeah, we were- talking," she said vigilantly.

Lily arched an eyebrow and watched Herra doubtfully, with Sirius's reputation with girls; she doubted they were just 'talking'.

"You heard us!" shrieked Herra indignantly.

Lily laughed at her friends flustered face, which was obviously deceiving the inner truth of Lily's question, "Yeah, talking... okay. I see, yeah... whatever," she muttered.

"Exactly," said Herra.

Lily sighed and watched Herra enquiring, she would get this out of her... she always did.

"But, as your best friend, don't you think I have a right to know the details?" she asked, quickly reforming herself to expectance with a hopeful smile.

Herra sighed. "If you must know," she said quietly.

"And I must," shot Lily back in an instant.

"I don't kiss and tell,"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!  



	16. A New System

A New System

The next day, Lily sat in the second row of Professor Florays Charms lesson, she wasn't paying much attention and found her concentration ebbing away as her thoughts continued to revolve in her mind. She sighed as the Professor continued to explain about the levitating charm, she had previously studied this, in fact, she had previously studied the whole Charms book in preparation of the N.E.W.T's, which she would be taking later in the year.

Sitting across the long horizontal wooden with Lily was Cassie Loren and Elaine Redor, seventh year Hufflepuffs. They both had the opposite characteristics to Lily and she didn't particularly get along with either of them. They were school gossips, and they had a strange way of knowing everything about everyone, this caused people to watch their mouths when in a short hearing distance of them. They were unsurprisingly gossiping again, Cassie grooming her short brown hair while she talked, her brown eyes flashing vividly as she discussed the latest scandal. Elaine was nodding her head avidly, her long fiery red hair bouncing and her blue eyes sparkling eagerly.

Lily didn't like to converse with them, not because she was withdrawn or reserved with people, she just didn't feel the need to dive into a pool of rumours involving herself.

"Have you seen them? They're, like, so close, it's unbelievable, I mean, like... why aren't they going out?" asked Cassie avidly.

Elaine rolled her aqua eyes. "Well, duh, it's pretty obvious, Cass... the reasons sitting to the right of you," she said, inclining her head towards Lily's direction, who spun round at the sound of her name.

She didn't particularly want to talk to them, but if they chose to discuss a topic involving her, they left her with no choice.

"What about me?" Lily asked vigilantly.

Cassie's face contorted into surprise, as if Lily was mad not to know about what they were talking about, but how could they really expect her to fully listen to their ramblings?

"Lily, aren't you supposed to be smart? You and James, obviously. You know, Sandra's been getting close to him, but I think you're, like, so stopping them from going out," she said with a critical nod of her head.

Lily sighed again, every conversation she had ever had with Cassie and Elaine seemed to revolve around her and James and recently Sandra too. She didn't think she was personally stopping James from going out with Sandra, if he wanted to go out with her he could, Sandra would obviously have no objections and neither would Lily.

"I don't think I'm stopping him, if James likes Sandra, he can go out with her," said Lily irritably, however Cassie and Elaine seemed to have moved on from the subject of James and Lily, as they were now rapidly conversing about something else.

Lily rolled her eyes and retreated back to watching the Professor, however, she slightly strained her ears to listen to the rest of Cassie and Elaine's conversation. This continued for a while, and Lily soon lost interest and began to invest in different thoughts. The Professor didn't seem to notice either of them talking and was still telling the class about the levitating charm and the effects of what performing it wrong could cause.

"What do you think?" suddenly asked Elaine to Lily, poking her head round Cassie's shoulder and watching her with a flawless raised eyebrow.

Lily felt taken aback and did a silent double take on the question, what did she think about what? Cassie and Elaine's voices had only just recently dissolved out of her mind and she was just beginning to think in different waters.

"What?" Lily asked, startled.

"Sean Marlon, he's supposed to like you," chimed Cassie instantly, as if she had silently timed when to say her line.

Sean Marlon was a seventh year Ravenclaw and a very popular, good looking one at that. He was Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and was also a very skilled Keeper. He had most enchanting dark brown eyes, which contrasted with his refined dark hair very graciously; he also had a very nice personality to match. A few years back, Lily had had a small crush on him, but over the years it had gradually evaporated, as she had found herself wound up in more important things, like studying.

"Where did you here that?" asked Lily disbelievingly, Cassie and Elaine still staring at her, impatient eager looks playing on their faces.

They shared patronising glances, as if Lily was a young child who did not understand the conversation, Elaine then turned and motioned a sugary smile to Lily. "We know everything, and we could set you up, if you like," she said willingly, as if the prospect of setting Lily up would be great.

Lily instantly shook her head, she would rather have an encounter with the Giant Squid then have either Cassie or Elaine set her up. "Err, I don't think so, thanks," she said.

Elaine and Cassie both scoffed in an identical way. "Why?" they both asked in bewilderment.

Lily watched them incredulously for a moment, she didn't quite understand why they were asking why, wasn't it obvious... well, supposedly not to them. She didn't trust either of them, much alike the rest of the school, and she also didn't think that Sean liked her.

The bell suddenly rang and Lily's insides automatically squirmed with relief. The scraping of chairs juddered across the floor and Lily packed her equipment away before heaving her bag onto her back. Cassie and Elaine had again lost focus in her, and instead were watching the near figures of Sirius and James (who both had chosen to take Charms) walking out of the classroom amongst the rest of the crowd, both laughing aloud.

"Did you know that he goes out with Herra?" asked Cassie to Lily, pointing a highly manicured finger to Sirius's just visible head among the crowd.

Lily watched Cassie strangely and frowned at her rather foolish question, of course she knew, it was a known fact that Herra was her best friend. "Yes, I do," she said slowly.

Elaine suddenly took a high intake of breath and her smile broadened, the red lipstick on her lips slightly gleaming against the pale sunlight, "You know, you should go out with James, it would be so perfect," she said eagerly.

Lily didn't shift her expression; instead her mind whirled into a new question, why was she being told this again? It was common to Lily that almost everyone would discuss something with her along those lines, 'Lily, you should go out with James,' or 'Lily, why won't you go out with James?' it was one of the most frequent conversations and she didn't particularly like to discuss it, it was a persistent echo to her ears. And here it was again, the same conversation that interlinked her and James and put her in an awkward situation.

"Why?" she asked wearily, her voice thrown effortlessly as she did not care for the answer one bit.

"Because, two best friends would be going out with two best friends," said Cassie, as if this was the obvious answer.

Lily shifted her gaze away from the Cassie and Elaine and looked towards the classroom door in hope for Herra. She wanted to get away from them, and the recurring conversation... she hated it. Relief swept through her for the second time as she noticed Herra leaning against the doorframe, watching her impatiently. Lily nodded to Herra and then hurriedly left Elaine and Cassie with no intention of saying goodbye; she knew her effort would be wasted as they had yet again lost focus in her.

"Merlin, Cassie! Imagine if they did go out, it'd be, like, the talk of the school!" Lily heard Elaine say to Cassie, just as she had turned on her heel and left.

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation, and didn't particularly want to; instead she joined Herra and left the classroom, before Cassie or Elaine interrogated her again.

"What was all that about?" asked Herra, once Lily had emerged out from the classroom and they had began tracing down the sifting corridor.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned the corner of the passage with Herra, just passing the portrait of 'Lord Famor', a famous wizard.

"Oh, you know them, trying to set me up again, first with Sean Marlon and then with James Potter," Lily said with an exasperating sigh.

They began to walk down the large magically rotating staircase and just stopped in the precise moment as one of the staircases turned in a western direction, Lily turned to Herra, who frowned.

"Sean?" she asked oddly.

Lily didn't wait long to reply. "Yes, he apparently likes me," she said with a slight chuckle. The rumours spun from Cassie and Elaine could easily get tangled up, so Lily knew better then to believe them.

Herra smiled, she didn't seem to have spotted the sarcasm in Lily's voice, instead she seemed positively delighted by what Lily had just stated. "And you like him, don't you?" she asked.

Lily shrugged, she did like Sean, but that was all in the past. All her previous feelings for him had faded away and if any were left, they were very small.

"Herra, they're gossips, no one knows what they say is actually true and it usually isn't," she told Herra seriously, at the same time continuing to walk down the staircase in tune with her.

Herra frowned. "But, if he did?" she asked hopefully, hopping off the last step of the revolving staircase and making a direction towards the large oak entrance doors, Lily parallel with her.

Lily contemplated, if he did like her in that way, she would most probably consider going out with him, as would most other girls. "Well probably..." she said slowly.

Herra beamed as they both stepped out into the cold, breezy exterior of the castle. The grass squelched beneath their feet as they compressed the damp grass.

"I could find out for you," Herra said, just as avidly as Cassie and Elaine had earlier and with the same sparkle in her eyes.

Lily frowned, she sat down onto a fairly dry plot of grass and turned to Herra, who had also seated herself on the ground, "And how would you do that?" she asked inquisitively.

Herra clucked her tongue and shrugged, however within a short moment she answered. "Well, you could tell me what you exactly said to Sirius, and we could go from there,"

Lily immediately shook her head, causing her claret hair to flap amidst in her face, she impatiently tugged it back before replying, "Herra, that was different, I had a strategy then. Anyway, I hardly ever talk to Sean,"

She hardly ever did talk to Sean, and unlike Herra and Sirius, she wasn't at all confident with him. She would have to reassure herself that their feelings were mutual, if she ever did like him, that was.

Herra smirked. "Well, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts next, so you can start by talking to him then. He's in your class, right?" Herra asked, waiting for Lily to verify what she just stated, but instead she watched Herra absentmindedly.

"Hey, I'm just returning the favour!" Herra said mockingly.

Lily laughed; it wouldn't hurt to talk to Sean. Not that she was mute around him, she had previously talked to him, but that was when she had liked him. But- she didn't necessarily have to have a crush on Sean to be able to talk with him; she had friends that were boys that she regularly talked to. She continued to think about Sean and found that her current state of feelings began to rapidly ebb away. She envisioned his captivating brown eyes, and couldn't help but nod.


	17. A Neutral Competition

A Neutral Competition

Lily entered Professor Radon's Defence Against the Dark Arts class that afternoon with only a small intention of speaking to Sean. In fact, she didn't even know if she was actually going to start a conversation with him, it was quite a long time ago when she did like him and she didn't want to build any feelings up again for the sake of nothing.

Lily sat at the back of the classroom, and even though the sun was radiant through the several small windows, the room managed to maintain a dark and dreary atmosphere. She propped her bag onto the tattered wooden desk before her and reached inside for her equipment. A short moment later, Marie Salen, a seventh year Hufflepuff, emerged behind the desk and stood to the right of Lily.

"Hey, Lily," she said, her curly blonde hair framing her face and her light brown eyes searching through her own bag.

"Hi, Marie," Lily replied, watching her as she withdrew her wand from her robes pocket and placed it lazily on the desk before her with a light thud.

The murky classroom gradually filled up and Lily watched as James Potter, followed by Sirius Black, entered and took the desk in front of her and Marie's, talking as they did so. Lily felt something slightly jolt in the pit of her stomach as Sean Marlon entered the room accompanied with Reece Epaul, also a seventh year Ravenclaw, but in contrast he had light brown hair and green eyes. Lily turned and faced the front of the classroom but still watched Sean vigilantly out of the corner of her eye. She felt herself slightly wince as he took the desk to the left of her and Marie's, she didn't know why she had this reaction, he had always sat there in previous lessons.

Lily silently considered what Herra had said, if she were to talk to Sean, now would be the time. But she didn't know whether she could, she was still somewhat anxious about what it would look like if she simply made a conversation with him. However, lately she had significantly decreased the amount in which she cared what other people thought about her- and it was this that made her cease the battle with her thoughts and walk up to him.

"Sean, did you do the homework? I thought it was quite difficult," she spontaneously started a conversation and a rather foolish one as a moment later she flinched at her chose of topic.

She felt her face slowly glow red and one direct question was now revolving painfully in her mind, why had she chosen to discuss homework? However, Sean seemed like he didn't mind her chose of discussion, as he smiled, and very handsomely did so.

"Yeah, I had to think a bit though, it was a hard essay," he replied, frowning slightly.

Lily only nodded, she still felt withered with embarrassment, which was ironically her main resentment of starting the conversation with Sean in the first place. She was about to reply in a sole attempt to regain some of her confidence, but Reece tore her effort away by stepping up behind Sean and smirking.

"And I didn't have to think at all," he said boisterously, clapping a hand on Sean's shoulder as he did so, "Sean so generously let me copy his homework, thanks, mate," he briskly waved a piece of parchment clasped in his right hand, the smirk still raised on his lips.

Sean lightly shook his head and rolled his dark eyes. "Err, don't you mean you so rudely copied me?" he questioned Reece.

Lily turned back to her desk and frowned when she noticed that Marie was no longer standing beside her, she searched her eyes round the classroom, however Marie was nowhere to be found.

Lily noticed James come from behind his desk and make a swift move towards Sean. He matched Lily's gaze on his way and smiled, she returned the gesture, however it was slightly contorted with her frown.

"Sean, I've been meaning to talk to you about the Quidditch season," James told Sean as they came into contact.

Sean nodded. "Yeah, first match we're against each other, aren't we?" he asked.

James paused. However, he then quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, I just wanted to remind you, you know, in case you forget who you're against," he said, slightly pretentiously, with the tone of just making an excuse to satisfy Sean's question

Sirius suddenly emerged behind James; a smirk plastered against his half shadowed face, as it was half concealed from the dark tint spilling throughout the classroom.

"He means that we're going to beat you, Sean, but in the most pleasant way," he informed smugly.

Sean only watched Sirius with a cynical expression. "We'll see," he said simply.

James and Sirius exchanged wry grins, they then both turned away and retreated back to their original desk, James glancing back at Sean and then at Lily every few seconds.

Lily frowned, she had a strong feeling that James had only talked to Sean to break up their own conversation and Sirius had just come along for support. She had only just converted into good terms with James for the first time in over six years and he was again acting jealous and possessive. But he had nothing to be jealous or possessive about, Lily was not at all his and as far as she was concerned, she doubted she ever would be.

"Are you going to watch the first match?" suddenly asked Sean, breaking past Lily's thoughts.

Lily turned to watch Sean; she got slightly lost in his dark eyes in the process. She hastily shook herself mentally and nodded in his direction. "Yes, congratulations on making Captain, by the way," she said.

He smiled and Lily mentally cringed as she felt herself getting lost in his handsome features once again, that striking smile and those dark, enchanting eyes. She tried to break herself away from her besotted thoughts; there was no point in getting involved romantically with Sean, she had more important things to do then chase after boys.

"Thanks, I'm quite nervous about the match, though, Gryffindor have a great team," he said selflessly.

Lily smiled in response, she noticed James out of the corner of her eye, he was watching her and Sean, however he was greatly trying to cover it up by looking elsewhere at the same time. It was this that inspired Lily to keep the conversation running, in spite of his swift glances.

"Well, those two like to flaunt it, but you did come second for the cup last year... and you got a good chance for this year," she said, silently wondering whether James had heard her.

Sean shrugged, his dark hair shaking slightly, "I'd love to beat Gryffindor, no offence, but it would be a great achievement to Ravenclaw," he replied with a enthused smile.

Lily absently waved a hand to show no offence was taken. "You could," she encouraged.

Sean maintained his enthused expression but slightly laughed. "Way to cheer your house, Lily," he teasied.

Lily laughed, more out of nerves then anything, she did feel comfortable around Sean, but that didn't stop her feeling slightly edgy. She didn't quite know what she was doing, or for that matter, why she was even talking to Sean so freely. It was on impulse that she had decided to talk to him and she was still slightly improvising in the most prudent way to keep the conversation going in the right direction, and surprisingly she didn't want the conversation to stop.

"Of course I do, but if I had to cheer another team, I'd choose yours," she told Sean, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"And why's that?" he probed strangely, however nonetheless pleasantly.

Lily had to improvise yet again; maybe what she had said sounded a bit too forward. She felt her face slightly grow red and almost cringed, but just managed to conceal it.

"Oh, I don't know, I just would. I mean, you came so close last year," she finally replied, a sigh of relief leaking through her when Sean didn't respond with a bemused laugh or frown.

"No objections there, Lily, " he replied instead.

Lily didn't get a chance to respond, as at that moment Professor Radon entered the classroom and interrupted her from doing so. He impatiently waved a hand at the students stood behind their desks and they immediately quietened and turned to watch him. Lily turned from Sean and found that she had naturally smiled to herself- and she had put no effort in doing so.

Marie had reappeared next to her, "I left my homework in the common room," she mumbled, her eyes fixated on the Professor, who had just nodded to the class to sit down.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ack, I just come back from holiday and I have a load of coursework to do-- so posting is going to be a bit slow from now on. But please continue to read and review!  
  
xx  
  



	18. Bump in the Night

Bump in the Night

That night, Lily continued to carry out her Head Girl duties and patrolled the Hogwarts corridors. However, she was without James, as he was 'busy' for some reason which Lily had no knowledge of. She was slightly pleased that James wasn't accompanying her this night, because earlier he had been almost constantly lurking over her conversation with Sean, and she didn't warm to James acting like that in the slightest. She continued to walk along the dark corridor she was currently monitoring and when convinced, slowly turned a corner and bounded into a drifty cold breeze that engulfed her into an icy embrace. She shivered, having just entered the dungeon corridors which always made her slightly more aware- just the general aura of the dungeons made her feel uneasy.

Her hurried footsteps echoed along the stone ground, resonant in the eerie silence of the dungeons and penetrating her into an even deeper uneasy state. She continued to walk in slight edginess, her pale face facing forward, brilliant emerald eyes scanning straight ahead for a slight glimpse of a student. Her dark claret hair was slighting flapping amidst her face, her wavy locks swaying in the slight draft drifting through the dungeon corridors.

She swiftly stopped walking. She had heard a second footstep follow after hers. A dark shadow slowly emitted over her petite figure and she looked downwards to the ground, tensely frowning. The shadow finally draped over her stature completely, just spilling over the rock ground before her.

"What are you doing here without your bodyguard, mudblood?" loomed a scathing voice, piercing through Lily painfully as she heard herself being referred to as that horrid name.

She resolutely shook it off and slowly turned herself round to match her predator, who took the form of Lucius Malfoy. He watched Lily, his pale lips sneering threateningly and his cold eyes glinting. She surveyed him back, her emerald orbs showing not one sign of nerves, but instead determination.

It had to be Malfoy, of course... who else could it be to say such a cruel, horrid thing? Lily had now finally become used to it over the years, and Malfoy's insults had grown to be quite a weary and insignificant factor of her life. However, even the smallest infliction of pain could sometimes cause a breakdown.

"Malfoy, step away and go back to your common room, or I'll have to report you," Lily said firmly, sharply fastening her eyes into Malfoy's intimidating stare, before casting a glance over to the large shadowed door that led to the Slytherin common room.

He didn't flinch; instead he continued to watch Lily, the same malevolent sneer residing in his features. A soft, vindictive laugh escaped from his pale lips. "And if not, will you tell on me, go running to mummy?" he cooed derisively.

Something sharp stabbed Lily and the breath she drew in seemed to dwell in her throat a little too long. He had gone too far, he had mentioned her mother, a topic that Lily was sensitive and rather fragile about.

Malfoy harshly laughed again, the decibels lingering sharply across the dungeon corridor, bouncing off the walls and puncturing Lily like a twinge of pain, "Ah, of course, I fail to remember... your filthy muggle mother died, did she not?"

Lily felt frenzied fury pulsate through her wavering body, and felt lethal enough to do just anything to hurt Malfoy, to wipe that sneer off his face. It didn't matter so much to her about his petty insults, however, nothing compared to the sting that bruised her at the mention of her mother- and in such an ill-mannered away. Anger resided in her for a moment and she desperately tried to gather her thoughts and calm her raging energy down, but there was no point, any tranquillity was useless.

Swiftly, she raised back her right arm; it wavered hesitantly amidst in the air as she tightly compressed it, as if in slight protest of what she was about to do. With what felt like no control over her physical actions, Lily collided her clenched fist forward towards Malfoy's face, punching him forcefully on his right cheek with all the strength her body could congregate.

He instantly fell to the ground with a thump, hastily gripping his socked cheek as he did so. Lily didn't get a chance to see his reaction, as she was paralysed with an instant rush of self-contentment. She watched him while he lay withered on the floor, his right hand gripping his cheek as he gawked in awe at Lily.

Lily stood immobile for a moment, unable to counter her attack or withdraw from the situation. A contorted smile was flickered upon her lips and Malfoy continued to watch in illusion. She slowly turned away on her heel, not wanting to dwell at the scene any longer. It was a few seconds after the clap of her heels had tapped across the ground when she heard Malfoy's reply.

"You bloody mudblood, you're not going to get away with this, _filth_!" he retorted scathingly.

Lily resisted the temptation to turn, however she did pause her movement for a moment, contemplating with herself whether to reply back. However, she was soon powerless of any actions as she felt an intense pain gash vertically down her back and she instantly shot to the ground. It was such an immense pain, that Lily verbally screamed out in ache. It had felt like a sharp knife had pierced through her, slitting open her skin and striking bluntly inside her.

The dungeon slowly dissolved around her rigid figure and Lily heard slight tapping echo across the ground, indicating Malfoy's departure. She then lay there in total shock and pain, paralysed as she stared up at the stone ceiling, many emotions orbiting through her mind.

Surfacing through Lily's current painful state, two figures hurriedly emerged from the corner of the dungeon corridor. One hastily ran towards Lily, a knotted look of shock and alarm clear upon her face. However, the other girl's lips were lifted into a slight smirk, her silky blonde hair swung behind her shoulders as she slowly traced behind her companion. They both gathered around Lily, kneeling down on the solid ground and positioning next to her inflexible form.

"Lily, what's happened? Are you okay... Lily?" asked the one girl, her curly blonde hair curtaining her anxious face as she sat perched before Lily.

Lily restricted herself from answering the concerned question, as she couldn't possibly bring herself to answer in a constructed form. She felt all the life slowly ebb away from her body as the pain grew more blatant. Her picture slowly wilted away and she closed her eyes as the ache continued to seep through her.

* * *

A/N: Dum, dum, dum... -rolls drums- Thanks tu ze people who are actually reading -hands cookies- Sorry the updates took so long, I've been busy with school work -shudders- Till next time folks -  



End file.
